Huyendo Del Destino
by Adhara Meissa Black
Summary: ¿El destino está escrito en piedra? ¿A qué llamamos destino?. Ahora solo me queda intentar recordar al menos algo en lo que haya hecho por mi cuenta y el destino no esté de por medio. Pero…nada, simplemente nada. Ahora la pregunta es... ¿Puedo huir del destino?
1. El Inicio

**Buenas noches... Hoy voy a mostrar mi nuevo proyecto. Como saben los personajes no me pertenecen pero si esta historia.**

**0.0**

* * *

**. o .**

**HUYENDO DEL DESTINO**

**. o .**

**.**

**.**

_Ahora solo me queda intentar recordar al menos algo en lo que haya hecho por mi cuenta y el destino no esté de por medio._

_Pero…nada, simplemente nada._

**.**

**.**

**INICIO**

**.**

Al principio creí que mi cuento de hadas estaba comenzando, conocí a Darien y me caía antipático pero después le fui tomando cierto aprecio, aunque claro después el destino hizo su aparición…

Nos hicimos novios

Todo por nuestro pasado

Un pasado en el que no era yo, ni siquiera estaba segura de sí lo amaba y eso lo comprobé con la llegada de cierta estrella fugaz.

– Serena apúrate, tenemos que reunirnos, hoy es tu coronación… ¿Cómo me veo?

Sonrío.

– como siempre, y ya…ya estoy lista. Tú crees que pueda con esto?

_Y es que aún tengo mis dudas._

Observo como ella pone una mano en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando…

– Por favor Serena, eres sumamente fuerte y dejaste todo tu pasado, ahora mira hacia adelante. No estarás sola después de todo. Me tienes a mí, a Amy, a… espera y Amy?... Ahora vuelvo – Sonreí con su pequeño discurso, veo cómo sale para ir a la habitación de al lado mientras la escuchaba hablar, definitivamente amaba a mis amigas.

– Seguro está comiendo algo en la cocina, igual a ti Serena – No podría culpar a Amy y es que sí, hasta ella tenía algo de hambre, pero no quería comer porque tenía miedo de vomitar todo en cualquier momento.

Ahora tan solo faltaba poco para su coronación y estaba emocionada, asustada, nerviosa. Tenía un remolino de emociones y es que ahora veía el resultado de su esfuerzo.

Sin destino de por medio

Después de todo la princesa de la luna… estaba muerta para todos.

Ahora ella era la princesa del universo.

Corrección…

Hoy se convertiría en reina de los 8 planetas estelares, y sería reconocida no solo allí sino en otras galaxias.

¿Cómo lo consiguió?

No fue fácil, después de todo tuvo que dejar el planeta tierra, su familia, sus amigas…corrección, sus guerreras porque nunca las sintió como amigas en sí, salvo por Mina y Amy, que siempre estaban con ella.

¿Cómo lo hizo para desviar al destino?

Muriendo, porque ahora ella era Serena... Simplemente Serena, futura reina del oct planetario… sin destino de por medio

¿Cómo lo hice?

**…**

**.**

**.**

**FLASH BACK**

– Muchacha toma esto.

Serena voltea hacia la persona mayor que le entregaba un collar con forma de 2 lunas y una estrella en el centro, era precioso pero eso no era de ella.

– Disculpe eso no es mío

Está bien que le gustara pero no iba a mentir.

– No dije que lo fuera, toma… Algo me dice que te gusta ¿cierto?

No podía negarlo , era hermoso y parecía tener pequeños diamantes incrustados que la hacían brillar más fuerte a la luz del día.

– Si pero, no debería o sino déjeme pagarlo –Decía mientras sacaba su cartera para buscar el dinero…

– No te preocupes, es un obsequio, toma y corre, que creo que se te hace tarde.

Ahora que lo recordaba iba para el templo a ver a las chicas…

Se le hacía tarde, rayos.

– Yo... gracias, cómo podría pagárselo?

– Siento una gran fuerza y luz emanando de ti, prométeme que cuando sientas que algo no está bien, lucharás con todas tus fuerzas para hacer lo correcto, con eso es suficiente para mí ¿lo harás? – Aquello la sorprendió

– Lo haré, se lo prometo

Y es que eso mismo le sorprendió, ella era Sailor Moon y luchaba por la justicia, la paz y el amor… Pero por qué sentía que en su vida eso no había.

Tenía miedo, ya que sentía que no la tomaban en cuenta el resto, pero ahora había hecho una promesa. Pero cómo podría cumplirlo, si antes no lo hizo.

– No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo y sabes? A veces solo hace falta quedarse callado y ver cómo todo toma forma, confía en ti.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de manera acelerada... ¿Por qué sentía que algo pasaría con ella?

Y por qué sentía que esta señora no era una simple mortal.

– Corre o te regañarán. No hagas ruido… solo espera y verás que puedes hacer cosas por ti misma sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta. –Asintió mientras recibía el collar y lo guardaba en su estuche. No quería perderlo ni tampoco que lo notaran sus amigas.

– Gracias, la volveré a ver? – La señora sonrió con su pregunta

– Sí, y espero que no te olvides de mí. –La hizo sonreír, atesoraría eso y por si las dudas sacó su celular y se tomó una foto con la señora para tenerlo de memoria, hoy y siempre… Se despidió y se fue pero esta vez caminando ya que no había prisa, después de todo de seguro las chicas tomarían las decisiones sin consultarle nada a ella.

Esa señora tenía razón, ella era la dueña de su vida y haría las cosas correctas.

Cuando llegó al templo, lo usual pasó. Rei le llamó la atención pero ella se quedó callada escuchando y mirando a los árboles. De nada serviría decirle lo que pasó y tampoco quería contárselo. Al fin y al cabo, era su vida.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que un pájaro estaba mirándola desde uno de los árboles, notó que en su cuello había una especie de ¿collar? … Se parecía mucho al que le había dado la señora… pero no lograba distinguir el dije.

Miró de nuevo a Rei, ya no hablaba. Al parecer estaba ahora con Amy dándole instrucciones de cómo averiguar quién era el posible enemigo.

Volteó de nuevo en busca del pájaro pero ya no estaba o eso creía.

Cuando volteó hacia otros árboles lo vio en la misma posición, seguía mirándola. Decidió sonreírle y hacerle muecas. Hasta que Mina la llamó para conversar afuera.

– Serena estás bien? – Asintió ante su pregunta mientras miraba adentro, veía como sus amigas estaban ya haciendo planes, Rei dando órdenes como siempre, Lita hablando con Luna y Artemis de cómo hacer para vencerlos.

Cuando volteo para ver a Amy, ella estaba algo seria, cuando mis ojos chocaron con ella, ella me miró como quien pidiéndome ayuda… Sonreí, le dije…"tranquila" con mis labios ya que por la distancia no me podría escuchar.

A lo que ella solo rodó los ojos y siguió con lo suyo. De seguro estaba molesta ya que Rei no la dejaba descansar.

– Serena, he notado algo extraño estos días –Volteo para verla y noto que está preocupada.

– En serio? Gracias al cielo, pensé que era la única –Noto como ella se asombra ante mis palabras.

– Estás diciéndome que ya lo habías sentido Serena? –Asiento

– Pero cómo? Cuando? No les has dicho a las chicas no? – A lo que solo sonrió negándolo

– Ni loca, mira ahora como están con esta llegada de un nuevo villano, no creo que se hayan dado cuenta a decir verdad o tú crees que si?

– No, no creo, ya hablé con Rei y Lita pero nada. Serena tú sabes a que se debe? Crees que sea otro villano? –La alejo un poco para sentarnos abajo del árbol, donde seguía aquel pájaro mirándonos.

\- No Mina, tampoco le he contado a Luna, pensaba que era la única pero veo que tú también lo has sentido y creo que Amy también ya que ayer me envió un mensaje diciéndome que quería hablar y creo que es de eso.

– En serio? Que te parece si saliendo de aquí nos vamos a mi casa las tres para hablar tranquilas.

– Si, pero antes hay que ir a mi casa, ya que he encontrado algunas cosas. Por cierto puedo quedarme hoy en tu casa Mina?

– Por supuesto que si Serena, eres mi mejor amiga, eso ni se pregunta… entonces cuando estemos allá, seguimos.

– Si…

– Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí tan felices de la vida mientras tenemos a un nuevo villano… Míralas Luna… Ustedes…

Y si, de nuevo Rei con su sermón, voltee para ver a Mina y vi como ella rodaba los ojos mientras hacía una mueca, a lo que yo solo sonreí.

Supongo que este día será algo largo para ambas…

* * *

**Bueno, con esto damos inicio a esta nueva historia... Mañana publicaré un nuevo capítulo**

**Saludos del espacio estelar**


	2. Sueños

**Buenas noches a todos, espero que estén disfrutando tanto esta historia como yo.**

**Espero que te guste este cap, morita2888.**

**Saludos**

* * *

**. o .**

**HUYENDO DEL DESTINO**

**. o .**

**.**

**.**

**SUEÑOS**

**.**

– Bueno así quedamos, oyeron Mina y Serena?

– Sí claro, debemos actuar como sebos mientras ustedes se esconden y baam lo atrapamos así. –Dijo Mina con voz cansada.

– Al menos en algo captaste, y bueno Serena prepárate ya que tendrás que purificarlo.

Asentí.

– Sí, por cierto ya podemos irnos? Es que mi mamá me espera y…

– Cuando no Serena, anden ya …yo me voy a quedar a ultimar los detalles con Lita, Luna y Artemis, por cierto por hoy ellos se quedarán, queremos ver que todo salga perfecto. –No puedo evitar sonreír forzadamente ante su interrupción.

¿Perfecto? Niego mentalmente, para luego despedirme.

– Si, bueno hasta mañana Luna.

Veo como todas se despiden para al final irnos solo Mina, Amy y yo …

– ¡Ya era hora! –Exclama Amy.

– Vaya Amy me compadezco de ti, por cierto quieres venir conmigo y Sere a mi casa.

– Cierto, Serena quería hablarte de algo… yo

– Lo sabemos Amy, de eso queremos hablar en casa de Mina, pero primero vamos a mi casa, ya que yo voy a quedarme con Mina, debo llevar mis cosas y avisarle a mi mamá

– Pero pensé que…

– Lo sé, es solo que no me gusta hacerla larga aparte es lo mismo de siempre, prácticamente los que planean todo siempre son ellas. – Ante lo que dije veo como Mina asiente mientras Amy baja la cabeza

– Lo siento Serena, sé que no es fácil…

– Tranquila Amy, que la culpa no es tuya, entonces vienes con nosotras? –Pregunto.

– Si

Sonrió un poco ante mis amigas. Se siente tan bien poder estar fuera, con el aire fresco. No puedo creer que Rei y el resto siga metido allí en el templo.

Suspiro.

**o.0.o**

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, fui primero a pedir permiso a mi mamá mientras mis amigas iban a mi cuarto a recoger mis cosas, ya que bueno, esta no es la primera vez que nos quedamos en casa de una o de la otra, es como un ritual.

– Mami, me puedo quedar con Mina mientras ustedes se van o ella puede venir? –Pregunto con un puchero. Eso siempre funciona. Sonrió mentalmente ante lo manipuladora que puedo ser.

– Si hija. Te estaré llamando, contesta, sino me preocuparé y ya no habrá una próxima vez. Por cierto, hija, estás segura que no quieres ir con nosotros, será divertido ir a visitar a la familia. –Niego mientras le doy un fuerte abrazo.

– Lo siento mami, pero dale mis saludos. Te prometo que los llamaré.

Mi mamá asiente, me devuelve el abrazo para luego continuar empacando. Suspiro. Como me hubiera gustado ir al campo a ver a la familia y despejar la mente, pero en esta situación, no puedo dejar mis responsabilidades como sailor.

Me dirijo hacia mi cuarto. Veo a mis amigas ya con la mochila lista.

– Serena, que tal? –Pregunta Mina, mientras cierra los cajones del armario.

– Ya está todo, además mi mamá saldrá una semana a una reunión familiar con mis tíos y bueno, creo que puedo quedarme contigo un poco más de tiempo o podemos venir, ya que mi mamá me dejó la llave.

– Eso es genial Serena, una semana sin padres, y de vacaciones… –Exclama Mina emocionada.

Sonrió ante su entusiasmo. No me sorprende que no me haya preguntado porqué recién les cuento esto. Ya que en el templo no mencioné nada de una salida familiar. Hago una mueca de solo imaginarme que hubiera pasado, si hubiera aceptado irme con mis padres.

De seguro todos se volverían locos, aunque de igual forma se volverían locos. Ya que " el enemigo" que creen que vendrá, en realidad, no vendrá.

Niego mentalmente. Lo mejor era despejar la mente. Ya después se preocuparía del resto.

– Hay no, bueno me uno entonces.

– Lo dices enserio Amy? –Pregunta Mina emocionada, mientras toma uno de los peluches de la cama.

– Sí, ya que bueno yo paro la mayor parte del tiempo sola, ya que mi mamá tiene turno noche y como estamos de vacaciones, no me haría mal distraerme y que mejor que con ustedes.

– Vaya Amy, pensaba que querías estudiar. –Murmura Mina.

– Bueno si pero no por mucho, he estado estos días un poco extraña y con este presentimiento se me hace difícil descansar… –Al oír eso, Mina y yo la miramos extraña, así que eso era, por eso nuestra amiga había estado algo distraída y ya no la veíamos con los cuadernos en el recreo, es más...A veces ni comía y solo dormía en ese tiempo.

– Vamos entonces, creo que esto podría ser grave –Les digo a lo que solo cada una asiente, para luego bajar al primer piso. Después de despedirnos de mi familia, nos dirigimos a casa de Amy, para recoger algunas cosas.

– No puedo creerlo, todo eso llevarás Amy?

– Sí, por qué? – Tanto Mina como yo la miramos sorprendidas mientras ella cierra con llave la puerta y nos vamos hacia la casa de Mina.

– ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Amy?

Me río de las ocurrencias de Mina mientras veo como Amy sonríe y levanta los hombros

– Ya les dije, de nada me sirve estar estudiando y más a estas horas ya que no voy a aprender nada, estoy algo cansada y me cuesta prestar atención en estos momentos –Después de escucharla, Mina y yo asentimos en silencio_._

Ahora que lo pienso, a pesar de esto Amy se sigue manteniendo en el primer puesto.

– Aunque Amy, cómo sigues sacando tan buenas notas? –Al parecer Mina también pensaba lo mismo que yo.

– Bueno he tenido que esforzarme un poco más en algunos cursos mientras que en otros no, además he descubierto que nunca está demás tomar un descanso ya que cuando estudio mucho se me traban algunas cosas…

Ante esto Mina y yo de nuevo nos sorprendemos… No puedo evitar mirarla para ver cómo sonríe mientras señala la casa de Mina… al parecer ya llegamos.

**o.0.o**

_– _Dulce, dulce hogar… bien chicas guarden todas sus cosas en mi cuarto o quieren dormir en la sala?

– uhmm me parece mejor en la sala, además tienes 4 sillones, sobrado podemos dormir aquí, no Serena?

– Sí, opino igual que Amy. –Señalo, mientras pongo mi mochila en el sillón y saco mi pijama.

_– _Bien entonces, dejen sus cosas aquí, voy a cambiarme. –Exclama Mina.

_– _Serena, dime tú crees que estoy cambiando? –Volteo para mirar a Amy, veo que se sienta en el sillón de enfrente.

_–_ Eso no es malo Amy aparte que nunca está de más cambiar, a cada momento cambiamos y aún mejor…a veces ni nos damos cuenta –Noto como ella me mira, para luego sonreír.

No puedo evitar mirar detenidamente a mi amiga. Desde que la conocí, siempre ha dado una imagen de alguien que valora mucho los conocimientos. Algo que admiro de ella.

_– _A veces me canso de ser la chica estudiosa, me gusta leer y aprender más, pero no soy tanto como creen.

– A qué te refieres? –Pregunto curiosa.

– Bueno… si estudio pero lo hago más en la preparatoria o con ustedes, en cambio en casa... Bueno no me da mucho tiempo para estudiar allí, aparte que a veces salgo con mi madre los fines de semana.

– Ohhh, eso es genial amiga, tampoco creas que no me gusta estudiar, solo algunos cursos se me hace difícil nada más.

– Lo sé Serena, me alegra que ustedes me entiendan.

– Por supuesto que sí amiga.

Me acerco a ella para darle un abrazo, siento como ella me corresponde…

_–_ Por qué no me llaman para hacer un círculo de abrazos ehhh. Que malas.

Sonrío ante las palabras de Mina

_– _Bien chicas, ahora sí, Serena tu comienza…

Asiento mientras me acomodo bien en el sillón y comienzo a hablar…

_– _Hace dos semanas he venido sintiendo un dolor en el pecho, es mínimo pero se hace un poco fuerte

Noto como las chicas se miran preocupadas a lo que yo continúo _– _No se preocupen, no es nada serio, sé que no es algo físico ya que allí estoy bien, lo que explica que el cristal de plata brille por ratos. Pero los he podido controlar, al menos Luna no se ha dado cuenta. –Respiro un poco más profundo, para luego continuar.

_– _Junto a esto, he comenzado a tener sueños. Me veo a mí y un castillo, todo en silencio y luego aparecen sombras y todo se vuelve borroso. Quise indagar sobre si algo de eso era real, pero en los libros que encontré en la historia de la luna, solo encontré algunos escritos de los viajes a los que fui con mi madre, cuando era pequeña.

– Esos libros, los sacaste de la biblioteca del Milenio de plata? –Preguntó Mina, a lo que yo solo asentí.

No quería dar muchos detalles acerca de eso, ya que para todos, el Milenio de plata que estaba en la luna, se encontraba en ruinas. Pero en la actualidad, eso había cambiado. Ella se había encargado poco a poco de volverlo a lo que era antes, aunque claro, a simple vista eso no se notaría.

_– _Serena has estado tele transportándote a la luna, tu sola?

Asiento con una pequeña sonrisa.

_– _Serena y Luna?

– Luna no lo sabe, he estado saliendo sin que ella se dé cuenta. He estado practicando por mi cuenta cómo usar el cristal de plata y que no sea detectado –Digo, mientras saco el libro de las ubicaciones de los planetas. Anotaciones hechas por parte de mi madre.

_– _Ahora quiero que ustedes me cuenten.

Sonrió mientras trato de cambiar el tema. Por ahora no quiero involucrarlas en lo que estoy haciendo. Aún no estoy del todo segura si debería notificarle a alguien de mis actividades fuera de la tierra.

Mina se acomoda mejor para luego aclararse la garganta... mientras Amy lee el libro.

_– _Bueno es sorprendente Serena que hayas estado haciendo esto por tu cuenta y bueno yo también he hecho algo similar, aunque bueno yo he tenido sueños con un planeta que se parecía mucho al mío. No había gente, estaba todo desierto. El cielo era color negro y las estrellas no se notaban. Me animé a buscarlo en los manuscritos que me dejó Artemis hace tiempo, ya que bueno, no le había prestado atención en ese entonces pero ahora sí.

Y lo que encontré fue que ese planeta está fuera de nuestra galaxia. Según el manuscrito, había sido devorado por un agujero negro hace casi un siglo. Pero es mentira ya que en mis sueños no parece ser así. Y de cualquier forma, no es solo un simple sueño ya que yo antes no sabía la existencia de este planeta. Estoy segura que existe, y siento que nos necesitan.

Suspiro.

Me es fácil imaginar que Artemis, no debe estar enterado de esto. Supongo que Mina sintió lo mismo que yo con respecto a hablarlo con ellos. Después de todo, al parecer Artemis y Luna, parecían estar más pendientes del resto que de ellas.

_– _Tu sueño Mina, es muy parecido al mío.

Miro hacia Amy, tratando de disolver mis pensamientos. Lo mejor era concentrarse.

_– _Yo hace unas semana vengo teniendo esos sueños pero no solo eso, cada vez que los tengo, al despertar me siento cansada como si me robara energía. Es por eso que duermo en recreo y me es difícil estudiar ya que no paro de pensar en esos sueños. Fui a mi planeta y busqué en la biblioteca. Encontré que ese planeta era como un gemelo del mío. Se parece mucho al mío, solo que en mis sueños... No lo parece.

El suelo es negro y no hay personas, solo veo almas… sombras caminar y en el cielo aparece un círculo de color azul. Como si fuera una tormenta avecinándose. Eso es todo…

No puedo hallar una relación de sus sueños con el mío. Aún no sé si estoy soñando algo real o si solo es mi pasado. Pero sus sueños de ellas, sin son reales. Y por las descripciones que dan, parecen estar ambos planetas en ataques o en peligro.

Me pregunto, si el resto lo sentirá, pero Rei ni lita dieron señales de que hubiera pasado algo. Ni luna le comentó nada. Entonces, esto debía ser solo de ellas.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero no podía irse sola. Esta vez llevaría a sus amigas con ella.

_– _Chicas, hay que irnos –Mina y Amy me miran confundidas.

_– _Los planetas que ustedes vieron parecen estar en peligro. Sea lo que sea, tenemos que actuar rápido.

– Pero cómo localizaremos los planetas? –Pregunta Mina.

– El cristal de plata, puede ayudarnos con eso. –Respondo mientras me dirijo a la cocina. Lo mejor era llevar algunas provisiones ya que la distancia debía ser muy larga. Máximo les podría tomar una semana o menos. El tiempo exacto, para volver y que sus padres no lo noten.

Estaba comiendo un pedazo de pastel cuando noto que Mina sale con una mochila y ya cambiada

_– _Ya estoy lista chicas. Serena, mete más comida.

_– _Serena, déjame un poco de pastel –Se acerca y saca otra porción de pastel para comerlo. Sonrío mientras volteo en busca de Amy, creo que se fue a cambiar.

_– _Serena, por eso mismo querías quedarte aquí?

– No del todo, no pensaba que fuéramos a salir del planeta. Eso me recuerda a que debemos avisarle a las chicas. No creo que volvamos para mañana. –Añado con una sonrisa.

– Tendremos que llamarlas. –Mina hace una mueca.

– Llamaré a Luna. Mientras mas pronto, mejor. –Saco mi celular.

– Espera!

Mina y yo miramos a Amy.

– Creo que primero debemos dejar todo listo. Cuando ya estemos en el techo, podemos irnos.

Asiento.

Continuamos guardando algunas cobijas y dejando todo listo. Lo bueno de la casa de Mina, era que tenía su propio portero, así que técnicamente estaba bien resguardado.

Una vez ya en el techo de la preparatorio, saqué mi celular.

Suspiro.

**…**

_– _Hola, Luna... Sí, estoy en casa es solo que te quería avisar que me iré de viaje con mi familia. Si, lo siento pero es algo que salió así de la nada. Mina se fue con su abuela de improviso y Amy se encuentra algo enferma. Su mamá se la llevó a su casa vacacional.

– ¿Qué? ¿casa vacacional? ¿La abuela de quién?

– Te lo digo por que ellas, dejaron sus celulares y yo ya estoy en la terminal. Lo siento mucho. Pero, dile a las chicas que lo mejor es que no se muestren ahora con el enemigo. Además, aún no ha dado la cara.

_– _No te entiendo Serena. ¿Por qué recién me entero de esto?

_– _Yo también estoy sorprendida. Pero no puedo hacer nada, lo siento. Te quedas con Rei, como las veces pasadas, no creo que te sientas incómoda. Volveré en una semana.

_– _Serena ya no eres una niña, tienes responsabilidades…espera que le avisaré a Rei para...

_– _Avísale, oh…me tengo que ir ya es tarde… le avisas a Artemis lo de Mina. No te olvides.

_– _Pero Serena al menos avísame a donde se irás.

_– _No te escucho, la señal es mala...

**…**

Apago mi celular.

_– O_k ya está … vayámonos ahora. Estoy segura de que vendrán a buscarnos, lo bueno es que mis padres ya salieron. Todo listo.

Mina y Amy asienten.

Cierro mis ojos, invocando al cristal de plata. Lo bueno es que, la energía que estoy empleando ahora, no la podrán rastrear.

Me concentro, cuando noto que ya está por completo fuera de mí lo llamo… "cristal de plata has que mi presencia y que la de mis amigas sean invisibles a los ojos y los sentidos de cualquiera ".

De inmediato el cristal de plata comienza a brillar con intensidad mientras siento que algo comienza a cubrirme.

– Amy, guíanos. Tú eres la que conoce a ese planeta – Ella asiente mientras Mina y yo cerramos nuestros ojos.

Nos sujetamos de la mano.

Después de unos segundos siento como algo nos absorbe, saliendo disparadas de allí.

* * *

**¿Creen que las demás las persigan? ¿habrá alguna relación los planetas de sus sueños con el pasado del milenio de plata? ¿Y dónde están las outers exteriores? **

**Bueno todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo...**

**Saludos el espacio estelar**


	3. ¿Amigas?

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a: GMA177, RossMaker, MinaKou.01, Goseiwhite, Genesis, Rosenkristall**

**Disculpen la demora pero he estado enferma y tenía que recuperarme.**

**0.0**

* * *

**.o.**

**HUYENDO DEL DESTINO**

**.o.**

**.**

**.**

**¿AMIGAS?**

**.**

– Estás segura Luna?

– Sí, no hay nadie en la casa de Serena, ni de Amy. Y estoy segura que en la de Mina tampoco hay alguien. Se fueron. – Luna observa a Rei enojarse para luego comenzar a hablar de lo desconsideradas que son y de cómo pudieron irse en esta situación.

– Rei cálmate, ya es media noche. Solo queda esperar a que se comuniquen con nosotras y ya después vemos como traerlas –Ante las palabras de Luna, Rei solo asiente para luego alejarse.

– Artemis, ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, es solo que me sorprende que Mina no me haya dicho nada pero ya sabemos cómo es ella. No deberías preocuparte Luna, por lo que sé, Serena está con sus padres. –Asiento mientras ambos seguimos a Rei.

**…**

– Lo puedes creer Lita, se fueron. Así nomas.. No puedo creer que Amy y Mina se hayan ido en esta situación. De Serena, ya no me sorprende nada. Pero ellas.

– Rei, cálmate... mírale el lado positivo. Vas a poder pasar más tiempo con Darién.– No puedo evitar sonrojarme, no puedo creerlo... es cierto.

Aunque no es justo que esté así… Rayos, no debió haber conocido Serena a Darién.

No es justo, yo debería ocupar su lugar y no al revés.

– Sí, lo sé, aun no entiendo como Darien puede estar con ella… Es...

– Rei, ella no tiene la culpa de un futuro trazado ni de un pasado. Te recuerdo que seguimos vivas gracias a ella…Además no tienes por qué ponerte así ya que bueno, Darién no la ama en cambio a ti si…

– Lo sé Luna, pero... dime ¿por qué ella y no yo?

– No lo sé, pero sea como sea, de igual forma ya todo está hecho.

Mientras todos ellos hablaban_. _Artemis se mantenía al margen ya que si bien, él podía parecer estar del lado de ellas, la realidad era que no.

Él le era fiel a su princesa y esa era su mejor amiga Mina. Si estaba allí era porque no tenía opción y aparte quería advertirle a Mina si pasaba algo.

Aún no podía creer que tanto Luna como las demás "amigas" de Serena estén así, lo más triste era que no eran las únicas ya que Setsuna se mantenía al margen pero sabía de esto. Darien le era infiel a Serena con Rei. Por otro lado Lita y Luna apoyaban eso, la encubrían mientras que las demás sailor exteriores se mantenían al margen aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta si Haruka opinaba lo mismo, ya que él parecía no conocer este tema…

Después de todo lo que Serena había hecho por ellas, ellas le pagaban así, pero al menos no eran todas ya que Mina y Amy no sabían nada. Estaba seguro de que si supieran esto, ellas atacarían a todas las demás por traición a su amiga.

Con solo ese pensamiento no pudo evitar reír ya que estaba seguro de que Mina les haría pagar por todo.

Pero por ahora debía concentrarse en no mostrar nada frente a Luna o Rei.

Se había prometido que el lucharía por la princesa de la luna y por su princesa.

**o.0.o**

– Serena, ¿estás bien?

– Si, descuida... Solo necesito comer algo dulce para poder seguir – Decía mientras abría su mochila en busca de una barra de chocolate.

Hace cuatro horas habían salido de su planeta y aún no llegaban a la galaxia donde estaba ese planeta. Ya habían pasado como dos galaxias pero nada. Al parecer iba a ser un largo viaje...

– Por cierto Serena, qué es esta burbuja?

– Ah, es como una cápsula y nos va a llevar a donde esté ese planeta, así que no se preocupen.

– Pero no estás perdiendo mucha energía?

– No, bueno si, el cristal de plata está dando de su poder para poder hacernos llegar hasta ese planeta mientras nos cubre para que no noten nuestra presencia. Pero mientras yo esté bien, nada pasará.

– Bueno entonces supongo que podemos comer algo mientras llegamos, por cierto, tomen chicas por si tienen frío.

– Vaya Mina viniste preparada

– Obvio Amy aparte en el planeta que yo vi hace frío por eso me adelanté, aparte que traje algunas ropas de más y eso. ¿Por cierto creen que las chicas ya estén descansando?

– No lo creo, deben están buscándonos pero ya pararán cuando no nos vean.

– Serena por cierto, noté cómo mirabas Kinmoku. Extrañas a Seiya?

– Si Amy, yo no he podido olvidarlo. Me gustaría volverlo a ver y saber si está bien. –Digo con una sonrisa.

Si hablara de lo mucho que extraño a Seiya, de seguro, ellas podrían intuir que no es solo amistad. Y era verdad. Solo que demasiado tarde para saber que quería a alguien que estaba fuera de su alcance, en todos los sentidos.

– Yo también extraño a Taiki. –Añade Amy con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Me lo imagino, ustedes tenían mucha química. –Añado.

Amy se sonroja.

– Es cierto, por un momento pensé que iba a pasar algo más allí. –Añade Mina con una mirada pícara.

– Mina! –Exclama Amy sonrojada.

– Es la verdad, no miento.

– Y que hay de tí? No extrañas a Yaten? –Me atrevo a preguntar.

– Es cierto, ahora ya no tengo a quien sacar de quicio. El era muy estimulante, debo añadir.

Me río ante sus palabras.

– Mina no digas eso, estoy segura que el también te veía como una amiga. –Comenta Amy.

– Lo dudo. Pero bueno, talvez algún día se lo pregunte en persona. –Añade con una sonrisa.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que nos veríamos tan involucradas con tres famosos cantantes? Y mejor aún, eran como las estrellas fugaces. Porque eso sentí cuando Seiya partió a su planeta.

Seiya. Me pregunto, si aún te acordarás de mí? ¿Te enamoraste?

Espero que no, aunque sería muy malvado de mi parte, querer que estuvieras solo. Te mereces la felicidad.

Me pregunto, si yo también me merezco eso.

Aunque, ¿Cómo encontrar la felicidad? ¿Cómo encontrar el amor?

**o.0.o**

_¿Quién hubiera creído que aquellas preguntas pronto tendrían respuestas?_

* * *

**GMA177 , yo también opino lo mismo... Muchas gracias por tu review**

**Genesis, uhm... sobre ese enemigo pues creo que tal vez no sea un enemigo...Por otro lado esa señora definitivamente no es 100% humana... gracias por tu review**

**RossMaker, gracias amiga... esto se pondrá más interesante**

**MinaKou.01, Goseiwhite, ****Rosenkristall ... Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que sea de su agrado**

**:)**

**Saludos del espacio estelar**


	4. ¿Princesa?

**Gracias a : RossMaker, GMA177 por sus reviews. Aparte hoy me llegó un nuevo review de un nuevo invitado/a, muchas gracias.**

**A pedido de ustedes les traigo este capítulo que en mi opinión es más largo que los demás. (Estoy re-editando)**

**0.0**

* * *

**.o.**

**HUYENDO DEL DESTINO**

**.o.**

**.**

**.**

**¿PRINCESA?**

**.**

– Serena creo que ya estamos cerca – De inmediato giro observando que el planeta era tal cual lo describió Amy, se podía visualizar un aro de luz azul arriba.

Muevo a Mina, tratando de despertarla.

_– _Mina? Estamos cerca, hay que guardar esto ya.

– Uhm, ya voy

Se levanta aún con los ojos cerrados mientras guarda las mantas en su bolsa. Poco a poco abre sus ojos... a lo que solo me río mientras volteo hacia Amy.

De inmediato mi sonrisa se pierde.

Amy miraba fijamente al planeta con una mueca de tristeza.

Aprieto sus manos mientras le sonrío _– _Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para cambiar todo esto. Tranquila – Asiente para luego sonreír un poco al mirar a Mina.

Una vez que pisamos tierra, ya estábamos con nuestras mochilas al hombro.

_– _Preparadas? – Pregunto.

Ellas asienten.

La burbuja comienza a romperse como un cristal para luego convertirse en pequeñas hojas transparentes.

– Es hermoso pero tenemos que irnos – Mina me agarra de la mano, para luego yo agarrar la mano de Amy.

Caminamos primero lento, observando el entorno pero... no había nada.

La temperatura era baja, menos mal que traíamos abrigos.

– Amy, no veo nada , ni siquiera hay casas. –Murmura Mina mientras me aprieta la mano.

Esto se parecía mucho a las películas de terror, en donde un grupo de chicas entran a salvar a sus amigos pero al final, nadie se salva.

Tiemblo un poco ante la idea.

_– _Mina, de seguro ya veremos algo – Tan pronto como volteo, sentí un viento más fuerte, haciendo que ambas nos acerquemos más.

No había nubes y eso hacía que la atmósfera fuera visible. Se podía ver fácilmente otros planetas, estrellas.

Seguimos caminando, cuando veo una sombra más adelante...no estaba segura.

Volteé hacia las chicas pero parecían mirar a los lados.

_– _Chicas? _– _Pregunto, intentando llamar su atención.

Volteo de nuevo hacia el frente pero no encuentro la sombra.

Me froto los ojos. Cuando vuelvo a enfocar, lo veo de nuevo pero esta vez a solo unos pasos de mí.

De inmediato me quedo inmóvil.

_– _Serena? Creo que tenemos compañía – Volteo hacia Mina notando a más sombras.

Nos tenían acorraladas.

Trato de tranquilizarme mientras cierro mis ojos. Lo mejor era mantener la calma.

– Serena? –Abro los ojos, para notar con sorpresa que el cristal de plata estaba fuera de mi cuerpo.

Pero cómo? No lo había llamado?

Observo como la luz se va propagando por todo el lugar.

De pronto, ante mí ya no habían sombras, solo personas.

Volteo hacia los costados y veo como todo cambia. Como si de un espejismo se tratara.

Las casas van tomando color, el cielo se torna color violeta mientras que el aro azul sigue allí solo que su color ya no es tan azul, sino parece celeste.

Giro observando cómo todo va tomando más color y forma.

– Serena, eso fue asombroso. –Me sonrojo ante las palabras de Mina.

Giro hacia los hombres que antes nos rodeaban, notando sorpresa en sus rostros. De pronto noto sus espadas.

_¡oh no!._

Agarro a Amy y a Mina no dejando de mirarlos

_– _Amy?

– Sí, yo hablaré_– _Amy voltea hacia los hombres – Hola, nosotras venimos en paz, no queremos hacerles daño. Estamos aquí debido a la gran energía negativa. ¿Ese aro desde cuándo está aquí?

Los demás salen de su sorpresa inicial para luego apuntarnos con sus espadas.

_– _Ustedes quiénes son? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Por qué el cristal de plata reaccionó así, yo no siquiera había pensado en sacarlo.

– Somos guerreras, venimos de otra galaxia. Ahora si contestarás la pregunta de mi amiga? Y ustedes dejen de apuntarnos con esas armas, si quisiéramos hacerles daño, ya estaríamos peleando. _–_Dice Mina, dejándolos sorprendidos. Estoy seguro que es su primera vez en que una chica los deja sin habla.

Mina siempre tan valiente.

Amy y yo sonreímos mientras la miramos

_– ¿Q_ué? –Pregunta Mina al notar nuestra mirada.

**o0o**

–_ Pero quiénes son ellas Kay, crees que sean peligrosas?_

_– Yo opino que las llevemos ante la corte. _

_– Ahora ¿Cómo nos volvemos invisibles?, se supone que no deberían vernos._

_– Es cierto, tenemos que hablar con la corte. La tormenta podría volver y con ellos, los malignos._

_– ¿Por qué esa chica nos está mirando?_

_– ¿Creen que nos esté escuchando?_

_– No seas tonto, ellas no son como nosotros, solo la realeza y los guardianes tenemos esto, ni que fuera alguno de ellos._

**o0o**

No puedo creerlo, están hablando telepáticamente pero ¿cómo?. ¿Solo guardianes y la realeza?

– Serena, ¿estás bien? –Volteo asustada hacia mis amigas_. _De inmediato creo un escudo.

– Pero, Serena ¿Qué pasa? – Amy me mira confundida mientras Mina me vuelve a agarrar la mano.

_– ¿_Qué pasa?

– Los escuché, escuché lo que decían – Ante mis palabras, observo confusión en sus rostros. Miro que los hombres se miran entre sí para luego acercarse hacia nosotras.

¡Oh no!, seguro ya me escucharon.

– Pero sino hablaron en ningún momento. – Dice Mina.

– Los escuché hablando, estaban hablando en sus mentes. Telepáticamente.

Giro para ver como tratan de romper nuestro escudo aquellos hombres.

– Salgan, en este mismo instante.

– Cómo pudiste escucharnos? ¿Quién eres?.

– Ya se los dijimos, están sordos acaso? – Dice Mina molesta.

Cierro mis ojos mientras me concentro en mí. Las voces se extienden_. _Trato de no prestar atención, respiro lentamente tratando de bloquear todos los pensamientos.

No me siento tan dispuesta para escuchar una pelea verbal.

De pronto escucho una voz.

– Haz regresado hija mía.

– Madre? _–_ Acaso estaba soñando despierta.

– No te harán nada, solo deja que te guíen.

– Pero qué haces aquí? , ¿en dónde estoy? ¿Por qué..?

– Todas las respuestas las encontrarás en el castillo.

– Qué castillo? Madre?

– Ve con ellos.

La voz va apagándose cada vez más.

Al abrir los ojos veo a mis amigas preocupadas, ni cuenta me había dado que ambas me apretaban las manos.

_– _Estoy bien chicas, vamos. –Les digo un poco cansada.

Por algún motivo me siento más cansada de lo usual. Y ahora acababa de hablar con mi madre. Suspiro. Bien, debo ir hacia el castillo.

– Vamos? A dónde? –Pregunta Mina confundida.

– Al castillo. Ellos nos guiarán.

Volteo hacia los hombres de afuera.

**.o.**

– _Quién eres? No me pareces familiar._

– _Eres kay ¿cierto? Ya te dije, solo somos guerreras, venimos por …_

– _No me engañarás, puedo creerlo de tus amigas pero tú no eres solo una guerrera. Nadie tiene este poder sin ser parte de la guardia real o de la realeza, pero eso es imposible._

– ¿_Imposible? ¿Por qué? _

– _Ya lo descubrirás. __Irás al castillo, yo iré contigo pero te advierto que solo tú podrás entrar._

– _Pero mis amigas, ellas..._

– _Es una regla, no cualquiera entra allí , después ya veremos._

Asiento.

De inmediato quito el escudo_._

_– Por cierto, por qué tus compañeros no nos escuchan?_

– _Es por rango, no cualquiera se comunica con todos._

– Serena? , ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Los vamos a seguir? – Asiento mientras dejo que Kay nos guíe_._

_– _Serena estabas hablando con el ¿telepáticamente?

– Sí, es extraño pero no entiendo por qué puedo hacer eso. Amy, este planeta es un gemelo de tu planeta, pero por qué tú no tienes esto?

– De acuerdo con los antiguos manuscritos, este planeta ya tiene una reina y no tiene nada que ver con mi planeta.

– Estás diciendo que este planeta pese a que es su gemelo, tú no tienes ningún poder?

– Exacto, yo lo pude sentir, pero solo eso.

– _¿__Ella lo sintió? _

De inmediato miro a Kay. pero él solo mira hacia adelante

– _Sí, te dije que habíamos sentido una energía negativa._

–_ Dijeron que este planeta era un gemelo del suyo , acaso ustedes no son del mismo planeta?_

–_ No, cada una tenemos un planeta._

–_ Cómo pudieron llegar hasta aquí? ese cristal que tienes, acaso tuvo algo que ver?_

– _Sí, el cristal de plata es el que me ayuda a viajar. Lo habías visto antes ¿cierto?_

–_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

–_ Lo ví en tu mirada, a diferencia de tus compañeros, no parecías tan impresionado._

–_ Lo ví en libros y lo sé por historia._

– _Entiendo_

– _Por cierto deberías dejar de invadir la mente de otros_

–_ Qué? Pero si tu preguntaste y …_

– _Hablaba conmigo mismo – _Noto como sonríe mientras se detiene.

– Llegamos

**.o.**

Al frente mío se alzaba una pequeña casa, con una puerta semi abierta.

No parecía ser un castillo.

_¿Acaso era una trampa?_

– Esto es su castillo? – Mina como siempre se adelantó a mi pregunta

_– _Sí, es para no llamar la atención de cualquier extranjero.

Una vez dentro, observo a unos pasos más adelante otra puerta transparente. Kay avanza y lo traspasa mientras que me voltea a mirar haciéndome señas para entrar.

Volteo hacia mis amigas.

_– _Solo yo podré entrar.

– Pero Serena y si es una trampa?

– Sé cuidarme bien, confían en mí ¿cierto? – Asiente ante mi pregunta, para luego darme un abrazo

_– _Estaremos aquí Serena.

– Lo sé Amy

Una vez que doy un pie dentro , siento como mi cuerpo se vuelve más liviano.

– Vamos, la corte te espera, ya les avisé de ti.

¿ya les avisó? Debe ser telepáticamente, ya que estaba con nosotras en todo momento. Bueno, sea como sea, ya estamos aquí.

Mientras avanzamos los colores se hacen más fuertes. Parece como si estuviera caminando en medio de las estrellas.

_Es hermoso._

Me acerco a una estrella para tocarla, pero mi mano la traspasa.

– No hagas eso, podrías asustar a alguien del otro lado._ –_ Asiento algo avergonzada, estoy segura que Mina hubiera enloquecido con esto_._

Después de muchas puertas a las que solo traspasábamos, llegamos a una. Pero esta sí tenía un color, era rojo oscuro.

– Entra.

Cuando lo traspaso, veo frente a mí una mesa transparente pero no había nadie alrededor. De pronto comienzo a ver movimiento en las pinturas de las paredes.

– Me pareces familiar, dinos tu nombre extranjera.

Esto parecía una película de terror, pero no tanto, digo no hay sangre y nadie se come a nadie.

– Niña, me oyes?

–Deja que se acostumbre a esto, no debe ser normal de donde ella viene.

Trato de recomponerme, para luego hablar.

– Me llamo Serenity_ –_ Respondo.

Me pregunto si debería decir mi nombre de la tierra pero creo que así no me conocerían, aparte madre siempre dice que los títulos son primero, aunque bueno... no creo que me conozcan.

– Eres de... ?

– Soy la princesa de la Luna_ – _Ante esto no puedo evitar sentirme algo avergonzada , no me gusta usar mi título.

Tan pronto lo dije, se formó un silencio.

Al mirar arriba, el señor que al inicio me había hablado, estaba mirándome como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma, el resto tenía una expresión similar.

_Oh rayos, tal vez si les suene el título, pero estamos muy lejos para que me conozcan._

– Princesa ¿De la luna?

– De la vía Láctea ¿Cierto?_ – _Asiento algo confundida, por un momento me había olvidado el nombre de nuestra galaxia.

_¡Ay! que cabeza la mía._

– Estás viva, pero ¿cómo?

Ahora si me siento más confundida.

_¿viva? Acaso ellos sabían de la batalla del milenio de plata?_

– Se refieren a la batalla del milenio de plata? _– _Ellos asienten.

De pronto busco algo en dónde sentarme, creo que esto será largo de contar.

Empiezo relatándoles lo ocurrido. Poco a poco veo como algunos asentían mientras otros se asustaban con el relato. Después de todas las batallas, yo también pondría esa cara, mi historia parecía sacada de un cuento.

No podía calcular el tiempo pero estoy segura que pasaron mínimo 3 horas.

Una vez que terminé, observo a una señora de mediana edad, se para.

– No nos recordarás, pero nosotros éramos uno de los planetas gobernados por tu difunta abuela. Tu madre siempre la acompaño, o al menos hasta que cumplió sus catorce años. Después de eso no la volvimos a ver. Luego, comenzamos a tener conflicto con los malignos y tu abuela vino en nuestra ayuda. Tu abuela convocó su cristal de plata y nos hizo invisibles a los ojos del universo. O bueno casi invisibles. Todo con tal de evitar una guerra.

Ella luchó cuando tu madre tenía tan solo unos catorce años. En aquella batalla, tu abuela murió.

Nosotros no pudimos ir a ver a tu madre pues no podíamos transportarnos. Y tu madre debió estar ocupada con todos los preparativos y su coronación. Todos nosotros, sentimos su ausencia. Puedo preguntarte ¿Cómo fué llegaste aquí? ¿te contó tu madre algo?

– Mi madre si se acuerda de ustedes, pero supongo que no tuvo tiempo de platicar de esto conmigo a fondo. Ella...

– Lo sabemos, murió y tú también...o eso nos contaron. ¿Pero cómo llegaste aquí?

– El cristal de plata. Mi amiga Amy, princesa del planeta de Mercurio tuvo sueños referentes a este planeta. Así que venimos y bueno mi madre… su espíritu me dijo que viniera aquí, al castillo.

– Tienes muchas preguntas ¿cierto?. Hemos oído por el guardia real, decir que puedes hablar como nosotros._ – _Asiento mientras los miro con intriga.

– Esto solo lo tienen la realeza y los guardias reales. Y tú... eres de la realeza.

– Después que supimos de la muerte de ti y tu madre pensamos que estaríamos solos para siempre. Nos quedamos enmarcados aquí por si algo sucedía. Nuestra población no es muy grande y no tenemos muchos alimentos ni materiales para subsistir. Hemos ido perdiendo a gran parte de nuestra población con las pequeñas redadas que organizaban los malignos. Pese a que no nos veían, notaban nuestras sombras. Somos los únicos que quedamos aquí.

– Ustedes, son los únicos de la corte?

– Sí, desde el tiempo de tu abuela, no hemos podido perpetuar nuestra descendencia. Por eso antes de fallecer, juntamos nuestros poderes y nos decidimos por seguir vivos a través de estos retratos.

– No van a descansar nunca?

– Pensamos que no podríamos hacer eso, si no hay nadie quien cuide nuestro planeta y sin un gobernante, el planeta podría perderse y la población desaparecería poco a poco. Nosotros damos las órdenes y mediante los guardias reales cuidamos a nuestra gente.

– Entiendo, yo … mis amigas y yo hemos sentido energía negativa pero más mi amiga Amy, ella es princesa del planeta de Mercurio.

– ¡Oh sí! Mandamos señales pero nunca supimos si les llegarían. Tu abuela dejó un dispositivo aquí, como emergencia. Lo dejó al planeta Mercurio y otro lo tenía ella. Nos había dicho que en caso de peligro ella volvería o su hija.

– Sí, pero yo no lo sentí.

– El dispositivo se divide en 2, uno manda señales al planeta Mercurio y otro a la Luna, pero luego de la muerte de tu madre y la tuya, pensamos que no serviría de nada seguir mandando señales allí. Empezamos mandando las señales hace días a Mercurio, ya que estamos bajo ataque constante de los malignos y si seguimos perdiendo gente, temo que nuestro planeta perecerá.

– Pero ahora estás aquí. Tú nos puedes ayudar ¿cierto?

Asiento.

– Sí, yo y mis amigas daremos todo de nosotras por ayudarlos.

– Estoy segura que sí. – De pronto la puerta se abre dejando a Kay entrar.

– Lleva a la princesa a su alcoba y también a sus amigas, ellas se quedarán aquí. Proporcionales toda la información que requieran y no las dejes solas por favor. Cuida bien de la princesa.

Kay me mira sorprendido mientras hace una reverencia hacia mí.

– Querida, eres nuestra princesa, te necesitamos. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedírselo y si quieres conversar más sobre todo esto, no dudes en venir con nosotros.

Asiento para luego salir, me siento algo abrumada_._

_Princesa? Soy princesa de este planeta también?_

Volteo hacia Kay, notando que aún sigue asimilando la situación.

– Puedes llamarme Serena –sonrío.

– Princesa ¿Serena?

_Por un momento, aquellas palabras me recuerdan a Seiya. _

– Mi nombre es Serenity pero Serena me dicen mis amigos.

– No puedo creer que tú seas descendiente de la reina Serenity, tu madre también se llamaba así?_ – _Asiento sonriendo, era cierto, es gracioso que todas nos llamemos igual.

– Serena te diferenciará, por cierto tengo tantas preguntas para ti, pero supongo que puedes estar algo abrumada por todo esto.

– No, que te parece si hacemos entrar a mis amigas y hablamos los cuatro, después de todo eres mi único amigo aquí.

– Amigo? Pero si nos conocemos hace poco.

– Bueno, estoy segura que seremos amigos, así que mejor adelantamos ya el hecho.

_Seiya… aquello se parecía tanto a lo que una vez me dijiste. _

Niego con la cabeza, tratando de borrar las imágenes de él.

– Eres graciosa, bueno solo llámame Kay, así me llaman todos.

Asiento, mientras nos dirigimos hacia mis amigas.

* * *

**Holaaaa… ¿Qué les pareció?.**

**Tengo un dato importante acerca de los cuadros de la corte. ****Ellos hablan telepáticamente y si alguien entrara a la sala en donde ellos estaban, no sacaría información ya que no tienen ese poder.**

**Mi mente está explotando con todo este proceso. Espero que les guste. Cualquier duda me preguntan.**

**Saludos del espacio estelar.**


	5. Princesa - I

**Buenas noches a todos , disculpen por la espera pero ya estoy devuelta.**

**Estoy haciendo ciertas correcciones en los anteriores capítulos pero nada grave.**

**0.0**

* * *

**.o.**

**HUYENDO DEL DESTINO**

**.o.**

**.**

**.**

**¿PRINCESA?**

**.**

– No puedo creer todo esto sea real. Así que esto que sentimos son señales. Pero por qué recién nos enteramos de esto. Puede haber mas planetas que necesiten ayuda. –Señala Mina.

– Lo sé, pero de eso yo me encargaré.

Mina y Amy me ven confundidas.

– No las quiero excluir, pero hay cosas que siento que debo hacer por mi cuenta.

Mina me toma de la manos.

– Te entiendo, pero promete que nos pedirás ayuda, en caso de que la necesites. No estás sola.

Asiento.

– Lo prometo. Y ahora, ustedes me van a contar por qué estaban nerviosas, cuando llegué.

– Mina se desmayó después de que entraste por el portal. –Dice Amy.

– No es nada. De seguro algo me cayó mal. –Trata de justificarse.

– No sé si sean algo parecido con este planeta. Pero, ni bien terminemos aquí. Iremos a ver al otro planeta Mina.

– Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí.

De pronto, Kay entra al cuarto.

– Chicas... lo siento, si no tengo mucho que ofrecerles de comer … pero – Decía Kay, trayendo consigo una pequeña canasta con algunos alimentos que había encontrado en el pequeño mercado.

Tan pronto vio la mesa, sus palabras se vieron calladas por la visión ante él.

No podía creer lo que veía, había algunos yogurts y frutas. Sólo lo había visto en los libros y es que... solo contaban con las frutas del campo del este. Que solo producían semillas de dulce.

– Come si deseas Kay, mis amigas y yo traemos una buena cantidad de provisiones.

– Ya lo veo, en su planeta abunda ¿esto?

– Sí, pero no te preocupes traeremos más de esto para ustedes.

– Pero ¿cómo? No podemos transportarnos como ustedes.

– Diseñaremos un transportador, mientras tanto... nosotros les traeremos todo lo que podamos.

De pronto se acerca hacia a mí para abrazarme. Dejándome sorprendida.

Veo como mis amigas sonríen para luego seguir comiendo.

– Oye... no tienes mucho contacto con el protocolo ¿cierto? –Ante las palabras de Mina, él se separa y me mira avergonzado.

– No te preocupes, está bromeando y no es necesario. Somos amigos después de todo. –Asiente para luego mirar mal a Mina. A lo que Mina le responde sonriendo.

Después de terminar nuestros aperitivos y de mostrarle a Kay los diversos nombres que tienen, pudimos dirigirnos hacia la corte.

– Kay pero la corte habló mentalmente conmigo, con ellas pasará lo mismo?

– No, con ellas hablará de forma directa, no telepáticamente.

Asentí.

Una vez dentro, presenté a mis amigas con la corte y luego nos sentamos para discutir una táctica contra el enemigo.

La corte inició contándonos acerca de dónde se ocultaban "los malignos". Aquella zona quedaba más al sur. Notaríamos una gran nave, siendo vigilada por algunos malignos. Sobrepasaban en número a sus guardias, por tal razón no podían hacerle frente, salvo proteger a la gente y evitar que cruzaran sus límites.

_El nombre me parecía familiar pero no logro acordarme._

_Ya luego le preguntaría a Amy._

Escuché atentamente como planeaban enfrentarlos. La guardia nos acompañaría sin ser vistos. Nosotras tendríamos que llamar su atención, haciendo salir a su gente y así...mientras ellos vienen hacia nosotras. Kay irá con una guardia especial al rescate de su gente, y poner ciertos dispositivos que Amy crearía. Tales dispositivos eran bombas de agua, no haría ningún daño a las personas, pero sí a los demonios.

La idea de las bombas, logró encantarle a la corte. No sabían mucho de tecnología, su planeta no se caracterizaba por eso. Habían vivido años de forma pacífica y a base de sus cosechas. Pero todo poco a poco había empeorado hasta el punto en que ya no había mucho para comer y su gente iba desapareciendo.

Una vez que terminamos, nos dirigimos con Kay hacia la biblioteca. Teníamos que empezar a crear las bombas. Amy nos enseñaría.

– Amy, no te parece familiar el nombre "los malignos" –Amy asiente. – No logro acordarme de donde.

– Pertenece al Negaverso.

Mina y yo miramos a Amy sorprendidas.

_Acaso podrían ser los mismos que nos atacaron en la tierra. Pero ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?_

– Estás diciendo...lo que creo que es. – Pregunto con total desconcierto.

Amy asiente.

– No lo sabremos hasta que veamos quién es el que está detrás de todo esto.

**o.0.o**

Al otro lado de la galaxia, se vislumbraba el nacimiento de una estrella.

– Es lo que creo que es – Pregunta Seiya observando aquel pequeño halo de luz que comenzaba a crecer.

Yaten rodó los ojos ante su poco conocimiento.

– Sí, por cierto...qué haces aquí y en tu forma masculina.

Seiya miró a Yaten con una sonrisa arrogante.

– Lo mismo puedo preguntarte yo.

Yaten hizo una mueca.

– No comiencen a pelear por favor. Les tengo que recordar que estamos en un descanso. No hagan que los mande a volver a trabajar. –Decía Taiki.

Seiya sonrió. Al parecer no era el único que extrañaba su forma masculina.

_Aunque ahora que lo pensaba...tal vez podría estar de esa forma, mucho más tiempo._

– Por cierto, ya que estamos haciendo un trabajo pesado, no sería mejor estar así?

Yaten y Taiki se miraron sorprendidos por aquella idea.

– No creo que la princesa...

De pronto como si de una invocación se tratara, observaron a la princesa acercarse a ellos, con una sonrisa.

– No creo que sea necesario... Seiya

Seiya forzó una sonrisa mientras hacía una reverencia a su princesa.

Taiki se aclaró la garganta – No era nuestra intención importunarla, Seiya solo estaba jugando...

La princesa Kakyuu negó.

– Quiero que me acompañen …necesito mostrarles algo.

Seiya hizo una mueca antes de dejar de su forma masculina.

Le parecía de lo más extraño estar como Sailor Star Fighter. Mirando a sus hermanos, pudo intuir que lo mismo le pasaba a ellos.

Aquel viaje a la tierra, lo había transformado. Ni que decir de su amada bombón.

Aún no podía olvidarla.

**o0o**

Una vez que entraron al salón principal, las puertas se cerraron.

– Sé que aún no puedan olvidar su viaje a la tierra. – Sailor Star Maker, negó aquello – Antes que nada, quiero que me escuchen.

Todos asintieron.

– Antes que escapara a la tierra, en busca de ayuda. Tuve que borrar sus memorias. Y justamente, creo que es hora de que se los devuelva.

Sailor Star Healer miró a su princesa.

– Nos borró la memoria? ¿Qué... – Maker reprendió a Healer con la mirada, pero no logró callarlo.

– Healer, te recuerdo que ella es la princesa. Si lo hizo, era por una razón mayor.

La princesa escuchó atentamente sus comentarios. Sabía que aquello pasaría, no tenía problemas con lidiar aquello. Después de todo, ellos no habían cambiado a pesar de esa pérdida de recuerdos.

– Puedo suponer que eran de importancia, para que ahora nos lo diga.

Kakyuu asintió.

– Cuando hablaron de su forma masculina. Supe que ya no estaban conformes con la imagen que tienen ahora. No es su culpa, de una u otra manera pasaría.

– No entiendo...

Kakyuu sonrió. – Lo comprenderás mejor, cuando te lo muestre.

Kakyuu cerró los ojos con fuerza. Alzó sus manos hacia el centro para hacer aparecer una pequeña luz. La luz de pronto se dividió en tres pequeñas luces para luego moverse por toda la estancia.

Kakyuu al abrir los ojos vio las pequeñas luces de colores.

– Son sus recuerdos.

De pronto cada luz se dirigía hacia cada uno.

Kakyuu miró a sus guerreras como se transformaban. Sonrió recordando la última vez que los había visto así.

**o.0.o**

Serena corría lo más rápido posible, tratando que aquel demonio no la tocara con sus tentáculos.

– Serena, es hora. – Aquel grito de Mina, la hizo parar.

Invocó el cristal de plata, esperando poder purificar a aquel demonio.

Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver que aquel demonio ya no estaba.

– No había nada en su interior. – Decía Mina teniendo una mueca de tristeza.

Después de todo, ellas habían esperado rescatar a la persona dentro, pero al parecer no había nada. Le habían robado toda su luz.

Amy nos abrazó, tratando de reconfortarnos.

Caminamos por algunos escombros de aquella nave. Las bombas habían sido de gran ayuda, aunque no logramos destruirlos por completo.

Kay vino hacia nosotras. – Los vencimos. – Dijo con una mueca de tristeza.

Kay había esperado rescatar a la gente dentro de aquella nave pero cuando entraron, sólo encontraron varios demonios.

– Lo hiciste bien ,Kay. – Kay sonrió un poco ante las palabras de Amy.

Caminamos de regreso mientras Kay dejaba a cargo a un grupo de guardias a que vigilara la nave.

Yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo diferente que había sido esta guerra comparada a las de la tierra. Al menos en la tierra, lográbamos rescatar a la gente inocente que había caído en la garras de aquellos demonios, pero aquí... no habíamos logrado salvar a nadie.

**.o.**

– Chicas, no se sientan culpables. Ustedes nos rescataron. – Traté de sonreír ante las palabras de Kay.

Ya era de noche. Ya todo había acabado.

– Sólo que llegamos tarde...

– Sí, pero eso no pasará de nuevo Serena. –Las palabras de Amy, me sorprendieron.

– Cómo planeas hacerlo Amy? – Dijo Mina, igual de sorprendida que yo.

Amy nos miró – Crearemos un campo de protección, así cuando alguien esté cerca, lo sabremos de inmediato. Y entrenaremos a los guardias. Si es posible, reclutaremos más gente.

Kay asintió emocionado – Tienes razón. Esto no se volverá a repetir.

Mina miró confundida a Amy – Cómo reclutaremos gente? No se supone que hay poca población aquí.

Kay asintió – Tenemos poca gente, pero Amy tiene razón. Debemos reclutar a todos los que podamos.

Amy sonrió – Haremos un examen para ver quienes tienen aptitudes para el combate. También haré un examen para ver sus conocimientos, necesito gente en el área de tecnología.

– Tienes mucha razón Amy, en todo caso...tenemos trabajo por hacer.

Kay sonrió emocionado.

De pronto Mina comienza a tambalearse.

– Mina? ¿Qué tienes?

Mina niega mientras se toca el pecho.

– Debe ser el planeta. Creo que debemos irnos. – Dijo Amy con preocupación.

Serena asintió, miró a Kay.

– Volveremos, no te preocupes. Antes de irnos haremos un campo de protección para ustedes.

Kay negó –Es demasiada energía, cómo viajarás y después cuando tengan que pelear.

Mina, al recomponerse escuchó a Serena. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

– Puedes venir con nosotras. Eres bueno en el combate y sabes mucho. Ayudarías más a Amy que nosotras. – Añadió con una sonrisa.

Serena asintió a la idea de Mina.

– Te gustaría Kay?

– Pues, jamás he salido de aquí...claro que me gustaría.

Serena sonrió – Vamos, debemos hablar con la corte.

– Nosotras acomodaremos las cosas. Te esperamos afuera.

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado mi idea. Disculpen si la trama es muy rápido pero me dedico a profundizar lo más importante, de acuerdo a lo que mi cabeza me indica jejeje**

**Saludos desde el espacio estelar.**


	6. Elecciones

**Buenas tardes a todos. Pido disculpas por la demora de esta historia, pero ya estoy poniéndome manos a la obra. Quiero agradecer a: andrea0912, espero que te guste este cap. **

**Saludos.**

* * *

**.o.**

**HUYENDO DEL DESTINO**

**.o.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Esto es real? –Preguntó Kay emocionado mientras miraba el espacio exterior.

Serena sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

– Creo que esta vez nos tomará poco tiempo. –Aseguró Amy.

– Pero según el manuscrito que leí. Estaba muy lejos. –Añadió Mina confundida.

Amy sonrió.

– Sí, pero como tú dijiste. Según el manuscrito un agujero negro lo devoró. Así que no se encontrará en el lugar que estaba antes. O al menos es eso lo que aparece en mi localizador.

Mina y Serena miraron el extraño aparato.

– Lo trajiste? No lo ví? –Añadió Serena mientras Mina asentía con la cabeza.

– Es porque bueno. Para este planeta no lo necesité. Yo tampoco sabía que lo había traído pero lo encontré al transformarme.

Kay se acercó hacia ellas.

– Qué es eso? Jamás he visto uno. –Dijo Kay un tanto curioso.

Amy le mostró.

– Tal vez Kay pueda utilizar eso, nosotras nunca pudimos. –Añadió con una sonrisa Mina.

– Es cierto, solo sale puros números. –Apoyó Serena.

Kay rio ante sus comentarios.

– Eso es porque no les gusta los números. –Añadió Amy riendo.

**o.0.o**

– Qué es esto? Dónde estoy?

– Duele mucho.

Kakyuu sonrió mientras los observaba.

– Me recuerdan? –Preguntó Kakyuu.

– Kakyuu, qué pasó?

Kakyuu los guio hacia una de las sillas.

– Recuerdas este lugar?

– Si, es tu sala no? –Añadió mirando todo el entorno.

– Si, estamos en Kinmoku.

Kakyuu caminó alrededor de la sala, dejando una estela de luz por donde pisaba. Al final de hacer un círculo en el suelo, caminó hacia el centro.

– Ese día, ustedes y yo estábamos conversando. De pronto Galaxia apareció y comenzó a atacarnos. Por su seguridad, hicimos un cambio junto con mis guerreras. Ustedes se hicieron pasar por ellas, así no los reconocerían.

Kakyuu los miró a todos, esperando que sus palabras los hiciera ordenar mejor sus recuerdos.

– Lo recuerdo, galaxia vino atacando todo y tu seguiste el plan de huir para que galaxia fuera tras de tí.

Kakyuu asintió.

– Llegué a la tierra y mi sorpresa fue grande cuando ustedes aparecieron allí.

– Cuando comenzamos a huir, de algún modo nos desviamos. Pero luego ya no recuerdo más.

Kakyuu los miró preocupada.

– No recuerdan lo que pasó en la tierra? –Preguntó, obteniendo una negativa por parte de los tres.

**o.0.o**

– Se quedó dormida. –Dijo Serena preocupada.

– Ya estamos cerca, no te preocupes Serena. –Dijo Amy con una pequeña sonrisa.

– El tiempo funciona diferente aquí al de su planeta no? –Preguntó Kay mientras veía las estrellas.

– Sí, aunque aquí el tiempo es mas lento. –Explicó Amy tranquilamente.

Serena suspiró.

– Vaya, supongo que por eso vivimos mas tiempo. –Razonó Kay, recordando algunos manuscritos.

– Debo decir que me encanta más estar aquí, que en la tierra. –Añadió Amy con nostalgia.

– A mí también. –Apoyó Serena.

– Y por qué no viven aquí? Tienen sus propios planetas no? –Preguntó Kay.

– No es tan fácil desaparecer de la tierra y dejar a las personas que te conocen–Explicó Amy.

– No tienen que desaparecer, pueden ir cada cierto tiempo no?

– Si se puede, aunque a mí me gustaría volver, pero sin que nadie sepa quien soy. –Añadió Serena mientras miraba a las estrellas.

– Se les podría borrar la memoria no? –añadió Kay, recordando algunos manuscritos.

– Ustedes borran memorias? –Preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

– Yo no, pero los de la corte sí. Ellos hacían eso a modo de castigo para quienes no seguían las normas.

– Muy radical. Aunque eso es mejor que la muerte. –Comentó Amy mientras pensaba en los castigos de la tierra.

– La muerte es algo con lo que ya no se puede hacer nada. Además, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Serena asintió ante el comentario de Kay.

_Todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad. _

– _Puedo escucharte un poco... _

Serena miró directamente a Kay.

– _Planear tu muerte, puede ser algo muy trabajoso...si piensas hacerlo sola. _

– _No sabía que tenías experiencia en eso. _

– _No la tengo, pero, eres mi princesa. Si necesitas ayuda, allí estaré._

– _Gracias Kay. _

Serena se dedicó a mirar las estrellas mientras se recostaba en el hombro de su amiga.

**o.0.o**

Kakyuu sonrió.

– Si me lo preguntan a mí, puedo decirles que me gustan sus nombres de la tierra. –Añadió con una sonrisa.

– Insinúas que me llame ¿Yaten? – Preguntó un tanto confundido.

– A mí me gusta mi nombre. Si, creo que de ahora en adelante me llamarán Seiya. –Añadió Seiya con una sonrisa.

– Me alegra que recuerden un poco al menos. –Dijo Kakyuu.

– No hay mucho que recordar de nuestra vida pasada. Y con respecto a la tierra, aún siento que estamos omitiendo algunas cosas. –Añadió Taiki pensativo.

– De aquellas guerreras, bombón, es mi favorita. Yo también siento que aún hay muchas cosas por recordar.

Yaten bufó.

– No recuerdas lo que dijo Kakyuu? Ella se va a casar.

– Eso no lo sé por cuenta propia. Tal vez cuando vaya, las cosas sean diferentes. –Comentó con una sonrisa.

– Volviendo al tema de nuestro pasado como gobernantes. Siento que debemos regresar a casa, para averiguar qué pasó en nuestra ausencia.

– Sí, y porqué nadie nos vino a buscar. –Ironizó Yaten.

De su vida pasada, recordaban estar juntos en el espacio. Su vida había estado suspendida en el tiempo, he allí el hecho de que pese al tiempo, ellos se seguían manteniendo jóvenes. Pero aún sentían que faltaban cosas por recordar, tanto su pasado mismo, como lo que vivieron en la tierra.

– Sería interesante. Aunque eso demandará algo de tiempo. –Añadió Seiya para luego mirar a Kakyuu.

– No se preocupen por mí. Ya han hecho un gran trabajo aquí.

**o.0.o**

– Esto parece una bruma. –Comentó Amy mientras veía hacia adelante.

– Ni las estrellas se notan. –Añadió Kay mientras miraba el cielo.

– Parece como si nadie viviera aquí. –Añadió Serena mirando hacia los lados.

En todo el trayecto, no habían logrado vislumbrar nada, ni siquiera algunas cosas. Era como si estuviera completamente vacío. Por otra parte el cielo de color negro como la noche, no le daba un buen presagio.

De pronto comenzaron a ver una sombra que se acercaba hacia ellos.

– Mira, pero qué tenemos aquí?

Comenzaron a retroceder.

– Es otro demonio. –Dijo Kay mientras sacaba su espada.

– Necesito que lo distraigan. –Sentenció Amy mientras se movía junto con Kay. Había visto en su localizador una señal de calor muy cerca de allí. Podía ser una persona en peligro.

La bruma era un punto a su favor ya que si ellas no lo veía bien, lo mismo sería para aquel demonio.

– Mina, estás bien? –Preguntó Serena mientras apretaba las manos de su amiga.

– Sí, menos mal que ya nos transformamos no? –Añadió con humor.

De pronto la bruma comenzó a aumentar. No sabían si era gracias a Amy o a solo un factor climático, pero era bueno en cierta parte.

– Me estaba comenzando a impacientar ante la falta de gente. Creo que nos divertiremos.

Serena y Mina se quedaron sorprendidas ante el aspecto del demonio. Parecía una persona como ellos, pese a su gran altura.

– Es un demonio, Serena. Y sino lo es, la haremos volver a la normalidad. –Aseguró Mina mientras se ponía en ataque.

Por otro lado, Amy y Kay estaban llegando hacia una pequeña construcción. Al parecer no estaban tan lejos del lugar donde se escondía aquel demonio.

Al entrar, comenzaron a ver pequeñas celdas vacías. Las mayorías estaban en un mal estado.

– No veo a nadie –Dijo Kay mientras se acercaba a las celdas.

– Veo algo –Dijo Amy mientras notaba un pequeño bulto.

Amy se acerco hacia una de las últimas celdas. Encontrando allí un pequeño bulto.

– Yo abro. –Dijo Kay mientras cortaba las cadenas con su espada.

Kay se acercó y la cargó. Parecía aún tener pulso. No estaba muerta.

– Ponla aquí. –Señalo Amy.

Sacó una botella de agua y un poco de pan.

– Cómo crees que estén Serena y Mina? –Preguntó Kay preocupado.

– Descuida, ya estamos familiarizadas con esto.

– Crees que haya mas gente dentro? – Preguntó mientras miraba a la celda.

– Ya no, ella es la única. –Murmuró mientras apagaba su localizador.

**…**

– Pasó lo mismo. –Comentó Mina con tristeza, aquel demonio no era más que cenizas ahora.

– Supongo que llegamos...otra vez tarde.

– Serena, no es tu culpa. Las cosas tenían que ser así. –Dijo Mina, tratando de reconfortar a su amiga.

– Bien, hay que buscar a Amy y Kay. –Añadió Serena con un ligero asentimientos.

– Deben haber encontrado algo para que nos dejaran así.

Serena rio.

– Estoy segura de eso. Además, no es como si fuera la primera vez que combatimos las dos solas.

– Es cierto, me pregunto que estarán haciendo ellas? No creo que haya sido un demonio lo que presintió Rei.

Serena asintió.

– No lo es, de ser así, no me habría ido.

– No sé, quien le dio el mando a Rei cuando la líder soy yo y tú eres nuestra princesa.

– Déjala, igual ya ni me importa.

Mina la detuvo.

– Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras, cierto? –Añadió Mina, haciendo referencia a ella y Amy.

– Lo sé, no te preocupes. Estaré bien.

– Eso lo sé, eres muy fuerte amiga.

Mina la abrazó, esperando poder reconfortar a su amiga. Ella sabía de la gran responsabilidad que pesaba en los hombros de su amiga. Y ella haría todo para tratar de disminuir esa carga.

– Veo que llegué tarde –Comentó Amy con una sonrisa.

– Aún hay tiempo para unirte al abrazo. –Añadió Mina con una sonrisa.

– Te estábamos buscando, que pasó? encontraste algo? –Preguntó Serena.

– Encontramos a una rehén. Disculpen por haberme ido así, pero no sabía que más hacer.

– Descuida Amy, te entendemos. Por cierto, en dónde está ella?

– La dejé con Kay. No hemos podido hablar con ella, pero creo que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que nos cuente que pasó.

Serena asintió.

– Creo que lo mejor sería volver.

– A diferencia del anterior demonio, ese parecía algo...diferente.

– Ya cuando regresemos, podremos consultar con la corte. –Aseguró Serena.

**…**

– Puedes decirme tu nombre? –Preguntó Kay, tratando de quitar el tenso silencio.

– Soy Kaela

Kay la miró un tanto extrañado por el nombre.

– Ya te sientes mejor? –Preguntó mientras obtenía un asentimiento.

– No tienes nada que temer ahora, Serena se encargará de ese demonio.

– No, el...el... –Kay se acercó un poco, tratando de calmarla.

– No te preocupes, ellas se encargarán. Serena es la princesa de la luna, no es una simple mortal.

– Princesa?

Kay asintió.

– Sí, es la princesa de la luna y de mi planeta. No te preocupes, ya vendrán.

De pronto Kay vislumbró pequeñas sombras.

–_ Somos nosotras, ella está bien? _

Kay suspiró.

– _Sí, todo está en orden. _

Amy caminó hacia Kay, alzando su mochila.

– Hola, mucho gusto. Yo soy Serena. –Se presentó, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de Kaela.

– Yo soy Mina y ella nuestra buena amiga Amy.

Kaela asintió mientras se paraba.

– Yo...soy Kaela. –Se presentó un poco nerviosa. Hace tiempo que no veía gente.

– Mucho gusto, ahora tenemos que prepararnos. –Dijo Amy mientras recogía algunas cosas.

– Tienes algo aquí? casa? ropa?

Kaela negó.

– No, ya no queda nada...

**o.0.o**

– Darien, qué estamos haciendo aquí? –Preguntó Rei mientras miraba la vista desde el edificio.

– Bueno, ya que Serena se fue y no tengo tareas. Quería pasar tiempo contigo.

Rei sonrió.

– No sabes, cuanto te extrañé. –Decía mientras lo abrazaba.

– Lo mismo digo.

– Algo bueno hizo Serena, al dejarnos por un tiempo...–Comentó molesta al nombrarla.

– Deja de pensar en ella. Solo pensemos en nosotros.

Rei sonrió.

**…**

– Luna, estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? –Preguntó Artemis mirando hacia la puerta del apartamento del príncipe de la tierra.

– Artemis, mi deber es con la princesa pero ella no me hace caso. No tiene caso que le sirva. Pero en cambio Rei y las demás, me ven como una más.

Artemis miró hacia otro lado. Presenciar aquellas palabras de parte de la consejera de la antigua reina de la luna, era un fiasco.

Definitivamente, ella ya había perdido completamente la razón. Solo esperaba que Mina volviera pronto para poder hablar de todo con ella. Ya no tenía dudas, sobre la lealtad del resto. Cada uno había elegido un bando, y ahora debían asumir las consecuencias.

El se encargaría de eso.

**o.0.o**

– Estás diciendo que aquel demonio era uno como ustedes? –Preguntó Mina ante el relato de Kaela.

– Todos estábamos reunidos, alrededor de una fogata. De pronto comenzamos a ver pequeñas destellos en el cielo. Uno de ellos cayó hacia ella y comenzó a hacerse grande y luego fue tras todos nosotros.

– No tienes que recordarlo. Ya pasó. Todo estará bien ahora. –Comentó Serena poniendo una mano en su hombro.

– Te dejaremos con Kay, en su planeta estarás mejor. –Señaló Amy mientras trazaba nuevas coordenadas en su localizador.

Kay las miró interrogante.

– No van a quedarse con nosotros?

Yo negué.

– Volveremos a la tierra. Pero no te preocupes, yo volveré y ellas vendrán en poco tiempo.

Kay asintió.

– Las estaré esperando.

Mina sonrió.

– Bueno, ahora ya te dejamos en buena compañía. Así que no nos extrañes tanto.

Kay se sonrojó.

**…**

* * *

**Buenas tardes a todos, espero que tengan un lindo día. **

**Que triste lo de Kaela, perdió a todos. Por otro lado, que feo que Luna hable así...Me siento mal por Serena. **

**Pdt: Debo añadir que los capítulos son algo cortos, pero tenemos para rato jejeje, aunque no tanto. **

**Saludos desde el espacio estelar. **


	7. Regreso

**Holaaa de nuevo, espero que les esté gustando la historia. He hecho algunos cambios ya que he estado re-editando algunas partes. **

**Bueno, comencemos :)**

* * *

**.o.**

**HUYENDO DEL DESTINO**

**.o.**

**.**

**.**

**REGRESO**

**.**

**o.0.o**

– Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañemos. –Preguntó Mina por tercera vez.

Negué con la cabeza.

– No es necesario Mina. Yo me encargaré de esto.

Miro a Mina que hace un puchero para luego acomodarse al costado de Amy.

– Estamos contigo, no lo olvides.

Entrelazo mis manos con las de Amy.

– Y yo aprecio eso. No se tienen que preocupar por mí. Ya les dije que en mis sueños no habían peleas, ni nada peligroso. –Digo, tratando de consolarlas.

– Recuérdame por qué estamos de regreso y no nos quedamos con Kay en su planeta.

Sonrió.

– Mina, si estamos de regreso, es porque aún quedan cosas que terminar en la tierra. Ya se va a cumplir una semana, estoy segura que las demás se preocuparán sino regresamos. Y peor aún ya que las tres estamos supuestamente en diferentes lugares, entonces...alguien debe regresar.

– Yo me quedaré en casa, necesito terminar algunos prototipos para ir viendo como hacer el mecanismo de defensa en el planeta de Kay.

Asiento con la cabeza, a las palabras de Amy.

Habíamos quedado en encargarnos de algunas tareas para cuando volvamos con Kay.

– Por cierto, No tiene nombre ese planeta? –Pregunta Mina.

– Sí, pero digamos que no lo usan mucho. Se llama Kayak. –Respondo con una sonrisa. En cierto modo, ya me estaba preguntando, cuando me iban a preguntar de ese tema.

– Vaya, Kay...Kayak, como que si van por ahí.

Sonrío.

– Sí, de seguro de allí sacaron el nombre de Kay.

Mina sonríe para liego hacer una mueca de sorpresa.

– Esperen. Y que le voy a decir a Artemis, el va a llegar a la casa y me va a preguntar. A el no le puedo mentir.

Oh, cierto. Artemis.

– Trata de cambiarle de tema, si pasa algo, llamas a Amy y ven si le podemos contar de esto. –Respondo aún dudosa.

Aunque sii tuviera que decidir entre Artemis y Luna, elegiría a Artemis sin dudarlo. Siento que el puede comprendernos mejor de lo que Luna lo haría. Aunque no he tratado mucho con Artemis, sé por Mina se que se puede confiar en el.

– Confías en Artemis? –Pregunta Mina.

– Sí, si tu crees que el nos entenderá, entonces dile. Pero que sea en presencia de Amy, y vean que nadie las escuche. Puede que Luna ronde cerca.

Amy suspira.

– No confías mucho en Luna, no?

Niego con la cabeza.

– No, hace mucho que nuestra relación empeoró y tanto ella como yo estamos distanciadas. Ella ya no me cuenta que hace y yo siento que si le cuento, ella pueda decírselo al resto.

– Si, desde lo que pasó con galaxia, la veo muy cerca de Rei y Lita. –Comenta Amy pensativa.

– Lo mismo me pasa con Artemis, aunque el me ha dicho que me lo va a contar todo, cuando sea la hora.

– Crees que algo esté pasando y nosotras no estemos enteradas? –Pregunta Amy con preocupación.

– Yo sí lo creo, el ha estado muy raro. –Añade Mina.

– No lo sé, pero esperemos que no sea nada grave. En todo caso, volveré lo más pronto posible. –Digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

De solo pensar en que algo más esté pasando, me preocupa. Aunque, como dijo Artemis, el se lo va a decir cuando sea la hora. Puedo confiar en que tenemos algo de tiempo.

Me recargo en el hombro de Amy, mientras cierro los ojos.

Solo espero, que el tiempo esté de nuestro lado esta vez.

**.o.**

Una vez que llegamos a la tierra, notamos que eran las cinco de la mañana.

– Supongo que esto nos será de ayuda, no creo que estén despiertas. –Comento con una sonrisa.

Mina frunce el ceño.

– Es muy temprano, volveré a dormir ni bien llegue a mi cama.

Amy sonríe.

– Me quedaré con ella por hoy. Mi madre debe estar de guardia, así que no hay problema. Ve con cuidado Serena.

Asiento con la cabeza.

– Si pasa algo, las localizaré, y ustedes se podrán transportar a la luna y de allí, pueden contactarme. –Repito las palabras que había dicho Amy en todo el camino, en caso de que estuviera en peligro.

– Ya mamá Amy, podemos ir a dormir ahora. Me muero de sueño. –Murmura Mina entrecerrando los ojos.

– Bien, vamos. Cuídate Serena.

Nos despedimos con una abrazo.

Las veo irse. Miro nuevamente la preparatorio, justo aquí fue donde Seiya se fue.

Respiro despacio.

Concéntrate Serena, no es hora de divagar.

Es hora de partir.

Una vez que entro a la burbuja, me arropo con una de las mantas que dejó Mina. Pese a que no hacía mucho frío, por algún motivo comenzaba a sentirlo.

Respiro despacio, tratando de relajarme.

Lo bueno de todo, era que podía hacer una parada en Kayak, de paso saludaba a Kay.

**o.0.o**

Mina caminaba despacio, ya estaban cerca de su casa.

– Crees que esté bien? –Preguntó Amy con preocupación.

Nada de lo que habían estado hablando, lograba calmarla. Sabía que su amiga sabía cuidarse, pero no era eso lo que la preocupaba. Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar ese día y tenía miedo.

Miedo.

Hace tanto que no usaba esa palabra.

– Tranquila, se que estará bien. Por ahora, nos queda hacernos cargo de nuestras tareas.

Amy asintió con la cabeza.

Habían quedado en que Kayak se merecía una mejor vida, y habían creado un plan de ayuda. Ella se encargaría de la tecnología y Mina se encargaría de los alimentos.

Sería un trabajo a largo plazo, llevar la tecnología allá y tal vez llevar gente especialista en ese campo. Por otra parte, tendrían que llevar muestras de alimentos para la cosecha de allá. Llevarían muestra y semillas. Y Serena se encargaría de la re estructuración del castillo, de las casas, y el resto.

– Ya llegamos...entra. –Dijo Mina, mientras sacaba la llave de la puerta.

– Y el portero? no lo ví. –Preguntó Amy con intriga.

– Estabas pensando mucho y supongo que no lo viste. Descuida, ya luego lo saludas. –Añadió con una sonrisa.

**o.0.o**

– Te vas Artemis? Pero si no hay nadie en tu casa. –Cuestionó Luna.

– Lo sé, pero así como ayer y antes de ayer, debo ir para asegurarme que todo siga en orden. Tú quédate aquí, en la tarde volveré.

Luna se volvió a acostar en la cama de Rei.

– Bien, aunque hoy no tendremos nada de que hablar. Puedes quedarte en tu casa.

Artemis miró una última vez a Luna, para luego salir hacia la calle.

Por un momento había creído que lo acompañaría, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, eso era poco probable. Teniendo en cuenta lo temprano que era. Y eso le recordaba, Mina había regresado.

Podía sentir su presencia. Un punto a su favor, ya que el vínculo que tenían era muy fuerte. Y estaba seguro que ella sabría que él ya llegaría.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Necesitaba verla y decirle que la había extrañado. Luego le contaría lo que había pasado en su ausencia y verían que hacer.

Una vez que trepó por el árbol, caminó con cuidado hacia la ventana del cuarto de Mina.

– ¡Minaaaa!

Se abalanzó sobre la cama. Sabía que era ella.

– Si, si...unos minutos más. Tengo sueño. –Murmuró Mina somnolienta.

Se acostó a su costado, la había extrañado tanto.

Ya luego tendrían tiempo para hablar. Pensó, mientras cerraba los ojos.

**o.0.o**

Sentada aquí, en el espacio. Me hace sentirme tan libre, puedo ser yo misma.

Suspiro.

¿En qué momento llegué a sentirme una prisionera en mi propia casa? ¿con mis propias "amigas"? ¿En qué momento dejé de confiar en otros?

Muchos creen que yo soy solo una niña berrinchuda. Pero...dejé de ser una niña desde que todo comenzó, con mi primera batalla, con las primeras muertes, con todo.

Perdí mi niñez, en ese instante. Y jamás se los he reprochado al resto. Nunca les dije algo malo, siempre traté de hacer lo mejor posible. Nunca les di la espalda cuando me necesitaban. Nunca pedí algo. Nunca.

Pero ya me cansé. Me cansé de esperar comprensión de otros.

Me cansé de escucharlos hablar de mí, a mis espaldas. Y que crean que yo no los puedo escuchar.

Me cansé de sus murmuraciones.

Me cansé de todo.

Y sería una locura volver a esa vida por mis propios pies. Traté de evitarlo, pero ya no quiero hacerlo más.

Ya no seguiré las órdenes de otros.

Legalmente soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida.

Ya sea como Serena Tsukino o como la princesa de la luna.

.

FASH BACK

– Eres un espíritu? –Pregunto ante mi propio reflejo.

– Se podría decir que sí. Soy la princesa de la luna, soy tú pero a la vez no.

La miro sin entender. Físicamente, éramos idénticas. Solo que ella estaba usando un vestido blanco y una tiara, mientras yo solo estaba con mi ropa de la tierra.

– Qué deseas? Vienes a advertirme algo? –Pregunto con temor. Espero que no sea eso, no quiero otra vez una guerra apocalíptica ni futuros utópicos. Porque eso son para mí, pura utopía.

Ella niega.

– Te he estado vigilando. Sé que no eres feliz, y lo entiendo. Y es por eso que estoy aquí.

Suspiro.

– Sé que soy la princesa de la luna, sé que reencarnaste en mí pero siento que no soy yo. –Respondo con tristeza.

Ella asiente a mi respuesta.

– Entiendo lo que sientes. Yo en algún momento de mi vida, lo sentí. Pero peleé por mi futuro, peleé por lo que quería. Y sé que tu también puedes hacerlo.

–Pelear? Tu peleaste? –Le pregunto asombrada.

Hasta donde yo sabía, ella había tenido una vida tranquila salvo por la guerra.

Ella sonríe.

– Sé que ahora no lo parece pero en ese entonces, yo me enamoré del príncipe de la tierra. Y sé que el sintió lo mismo por mí. Pero en esos momentos no podía comprometerme con el, por muchas cosas. Pero entre bailes y bailes, traté de conocer a más gente pero nunca pude pensar en alguien más que no sea él.

Asiento con la cabeza.

– Ese amor fue lo que nos hizo volver a re encontrarnos. Pero, ya no somos la misma persona. –Añade con tristeza.

– Te refieres a que yo no siento lo que tu sentiste en ese momento? –Pregunto dubitativa.

– Tanto el como tú, tienen una manera muy distinta de ver el mundo. Pese a que ambos reencarnamos en ustedes, el amor no puede ser el mismo. Y me pregunto si ese hubiera sido mi destino sino hubiéramos muerto.

– He visto los recuerdos, veo amor en ambos, estoy segura que tu futuro hubiera sido hermoso a su lado. –Digo, tratando de disipar sus dudas.

– No importa ya, hoy en día, solo soy una parte de tí. Sé lo que sientes y yo también lo siento. No te sientas sola en todo esto. Ambas pensamos que viviríamos un hermoso futuro al lado de Darien. Pero creo que ahora todo cambió.

Me muerdo los labios.

– Crees que sea por mí? –Pregunto con cierto temor.

La idea de que haya sido mi culpa del cambio del futuro me retuerce el estómago.

– No, cada uno elige sus caminos. Uno no elige a quien amar. No te sientas culpable por esto.

Suspiro.

Menos mal, al menos ahora ya no me siento tan mal.

– Así como tú piensas en cierta estrella fugaz, Darien también piensa en otra persona. No son culpables, pero creo que ambos deben ser honestos con lo que sienten.

– El no lo admitiría y de ser así, no creo que quiera acabar con ese futuro que nos mostraron. –Añado con molestia.

Ella hace una mueca.

– Ese futuro ya no existe, tu lo sabes.

Asiento con la cabeza.

– Pero ellos creen que sigue siendo así. Aparte Setsuna nos nos ha venido a decir nada de un cambio.

Ella sonríe.

– Nuestra madre habló con ella. Ella ya no podrá ver el futuro, las puertas fueron selladas y permanecerán así para siempre.

– En serio? por qué? es por lo que vimos?

Ella asiente.

– Aquella acción, hizo que todo cambiara. El futuro que vieron, cambió en el momento en que cruzaron las puertas.

– Pero por qué recién me entero? –Pregunto molesta.

– Porque recién hablamos de este tema. No debes molestarte conmigo, desde el momento en que supiste tu futuro sentiste algo. Muy en el fondo sabías que ese futuro no era el tuyo.

Suspiro.

– Bien, bien. Pero esperaba que alguien me dijera algo, he cargado con esta culpa mucho tiempo y...

Ella me interrumpe.

– Tu futuro nadie va a cambiarlo a no ser que tu lo hagas. No esperes a que alguien venga a decirte algo para que tu lo hagas. Ya no eres una niña. Ambas lo sabemos.

– No, ya no lo soy. Y odio eso.

– Pues bienvenida, ya somos dos. Sé lo que sientes y aunque no quiera, comparto tus emociones. Siento mucho el peso que cargas. Pero no podemos cambiar lo que pasó, pero si lo que pasará.

– Como planeas hacer eso?

Ella sonríe.

– Planeamos querrás decir. Yo soy tú, recuérdalo.

– Es raro hablar conmigo misma. Te ves como yo pero te siento diferente.

– Digamos que soy tú pero con mas experiencia. Como te dije, yo peleé por lo que quería. Y sé que tu también podrás hacerlo. Yo te ayudaré.

– Y como haremos eso? cambiar el futuro?

– Primero practicarás mucho en el control del cristal de plata. Vendrás todas las noches aquí y practicarás conmigo. Yo te enseñaré todo lo que sé. Luego, una vez que lo domines. Te enseñaré otros planetas, ya es hora de que salgas de la tierra.

FIN FLASH BACK

.

– Planeas recordar eso, en momentos como este?

Ruedo los ojos ante mi reflejo.

– Sé que me siento sola pero no tan sola. –Añado con una sonrisa.

Ella sonríe.

– Es un alivio que ya sepas dominar el cristal de plata. Sino hace mucho nos hubieran descubierto.

– Qué te trae por aquí?

– Quería ver como había ido todo con Kayak. Quería saber si te habían creído del manuscrito y todo eso. –Pregunta mientras alza los hombros.

– Si me creyeron. Muy buena la idea de hacer el libro y eso. –La felicito.

– Lo sé, debo darte el crédito sobre lo de actuar como si todo esto fuera nuevo para tí. Estás mejorando mucho.

Yo sonrió.

– Mi técnica en el combate ha mejorado, puedo decir que fue difícil hacer como si no supiera pelear. Aunque me pareció muy triste lo de esos demonios.

– Sabías que ellos ya habían perdido su parte humana. Es algo que no hubieras podido restaurar, aunque quisieras.

Suspiro.

– Gracias por acompañarme. –Añado con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Soy tú. Ya te he dicho que somos geniales como compañía. Por cierto, vas a hacer una parada en Kayak?

Asiento con la cabeza.

– No lo hagas, por ahora no. Siento que es mas urgente que vayamos a Anul.

La miro fijamente.

– Sabes algo de los sueños –No es una pregunta, sé que ella sabe lo que pasa en realidad.

– No son solo sueños, es una parte de mi pasado. Pero tengo miedo, miedo de lo que encontraremos allí. Anul, es una luna, se podría decir que es un gemelo de la luna. Recuerdo que Anul era como mi segunda casa. Pasé gran parte de mi vida allí.

Asiento con la cabeza.

– La primera vez que me presenté ante tí, supe que algo había pasado para que mi espíritu saliera de tu cuerpo. Ahora sé que, ambos estábamos incompletas. Pero ahora, tanto tú como yo hemos aprendido una de la otra. Ya no somos las mismas, hemos cambiado.

La miro confundida por sus palabras.

– Te estas despidiendo?

– Estoy diciendo que ambas volveremos a ser una y no seremos las mismas.

– Si tú te vas, quiere decir que el trabajo está terminado pero que hay del plan de morir en la tierra y de la reencarnación y...

Ella sonríe.

– Es ese momento ambas nos diremos adiós. Sabes que una vez que re encarnemos, ambas nos fusionaremos y solo existirá una sola.

Asiento mas tranquila.

– Entiendo, entonces no te irás ahora. –Suspiro.

Ella ríe.

– Pensé que te referías al plan no a Anul. Además no tengas miedo de no volverme a ver, somos la misma, solo que de diferentes épocas. –Comenta con tranquilidad.

– Lo sé, solo que tengo miedo sobre la reencarnación. Tengo miedo de que algo salga mal. Y ahora con Anul, no estoy segura sobre esos recuerdos.

Ella hace una mueca.

– Lo sé, yo también siento lo mismo. Pero tenemos que enfrentar nuestros miedos, es así como lo hacemos las princesas. Huir no es una opción.

– Lo sé, entonces...no habrá paradas. Iremos directo a Anul

**o.0.o**

– Qué ocurre Artemis? –Pregunta Mina mientras sirve leche en un tazón.

Desde que había estado preparando el desayuno lo vio muy preocupado y nervioso. Ese no era un comportamiento normal en el. Sabía que le contaría todo pero tenía que darle un poco de tiempo, tiempo que ya se le estaba agotando.

Amy puso un tazón de cereales en el centro de la mesa.

– Les diré, pero solo dame unos minutos Mina.

Mina hizo una mueca para luego asentir.

Una vez que terminaron de poner la mesa, se sentaron a desayunar en silencio. Miró a Amy para ver que ella le hacía una señal de que no hablara. A lo que ello asintió para luego seguir comiendo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Mina miró a Artemis.

– Ya nos vas a contar?

Amy niega con la cabeza. Se suponía que debían darle su espacio, y ahora lo estaba presionando.

Artemis las mira a ambas para luego mover su cabeza en señal afirmativa.

– Rei y Darien están juntos. Lita y Luna los apoya, ambas creen que Serena no se merece ser la líder ni la princesa. Las sailor exteriores lo saben, pero no sé si Haruka sabe de este asunto.

Amy y Mina, se quedaron boquiabiertas.

– Lo siento, por lo directo que fui pero...

Mina alzó su mano, en señal que se detuviera.

– Estás diciendo que nos han estado viendo la cara...Cómo? Porqué ahora? Qué y tú? Qué hacías con ellas? ...

Artemis la miró fijamente.

– Lo siento, yo...necesitaba saber que pasaba y digamos que me infiltré. En ese momento no podía decírtelo porque necesitaba más información pero ahora... Ahora ya lo confirmé.

– Rei y Darien tienen una relación entonces? –Pregunta Amy, tratando de sonar calmada.

– Sí. Ayer estuvieron juntos en su departamento y luna estaba afuera conmigo.

– Esos dos... y Serena. Esas …Nos la van a pagar. –Dijo Mina con molestia.

Por su mente pasaban muchas posibles escenas en donde ella les daría su merecido. Serena no se merecía lo que le estaban haciendo. En qué momento decidieron darle la espalda a su princesa y a ella...Ella era su líder, ¿Cómo no lo vio venir?

– Tranquila Mina, estoy seguro que podremos encargarnos de esto. –Dijo Artemis.

– Claro que nos encargaremos de esto. Lo que ellas están haciendo es traición y la traición se paga muy caro...

– No haremos nada por ahora. –Sentenció Amy.

Aunque por fuera pareciera que estuviera calmada, en su interior las cosas eran diferentes. Nada más le gustaría ir y darles su merecido, pero eso sería muy fácil.

Y ellos no se la llevarían tan fácil como quisieran.

– Tienes algún plan Amy? –Preguntó Artemis dubitativo.

– Sí, lo tengo. Pero para eso necesitamos ser cauteloso, actuaremos como si nada hubiera pasado.

– Pero...ellos...

Amy la detuvo.

– Sé lo que sientes, ellos pagarán...pero tengo un plan. Confía en mí.

Mina apretó sus puños.

Amy tenía razón, ella tenía un plan.

– Bien, cuántos días actuaremos como si nada? –Preguntó lo mas calmada posible.

Esperaba que no fueran tantos.

– Solo unos días, tranquila. Se que te va a gustar el plan.

Mina sonrió.

Artemis escuchaba a Amy y no podía creer lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de habérselo contado. Tenía cierto temor con lo que tenían planeado, pero eso no evitaría que sintiera pena por Luna y el resto.

Él apoyaría a Mina y a Amy con su plan. Todo por el bien de la princesa.

– Por cierto, saben algo de Serena? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

Amy asintió con la cabeza.

– Volverá en algunos días. Ella sabrá de esto, descuida.

Miró a Mina y sonrió.

– Hay que transformarnos, debemos ir a la luna.

Artemis, observó confuso la transformación. ¿Por qué querían ir a la luna? ¿Qué planeaban?

Al ver que estaban a punto de tele transportarse, corrió hacia ellas. Sea lo que sea que planeaba, él no se lo perdería. De paso las vigilaba, por si algo sucedía.

Suspiró.

Menos mal que aquel día nadie iba a notar su ausencia.

**o.0.o**

* * *

**Que tremendo giro de los acontecimientos no? Qué creen ustedes que pasará? Espero saber sus opiniones, gracias a los que siguen esta historia. **

**Saludos del planeta estelar. **


	8. ¿Recuerdos?

**Buenas días a todos, espero que les guste este cap. Agradezco de antemano, la espera. Espero que puedan sentir las emociones, que yo sentí, al escribirlo. **

* * *

**. o .**

**HUYENDO DEL DESTINO**

**. o .**

**.**

**.**

**¿RECUERDOS?**

**.**

**o.0.o**

− Qué es todo esto? −Preguntó Serena, mientras caminaba por el amplio jardín.

Anul no parecía destruido, como en un momento llegó a pensar. Todo lo contrario, parecía exactamente igual como en los recuerdos de Serenity.

− Que extraño, parece estar todo como en aquel entonces. −Dijo Serenity, confundida.

Serena pensó en lo muy extraño que era todo eso. Anul, ¿No había sido invadido por las sombras?

Serena caminó más deprisa hacia el castillo. Al entrar, sintió un dolor en su pecho.

− Qué pasa? Sientes lo mismo?

Serena se tocó su pecho, como si aquel contacto pudiera calmar su dolor.

De pronto, ante ellas apareció una pareja corriendo hacia el jardín. No parecían estar huyendo del algo, todo lo contrario, parecían muy felices. Serena pensó en lo extraño que era todo eso. Anul, no tenía visitantes. Nadie que no fuera de la familia real o sus guerreras, podía estar allí. Enfocó mejor su mirada en aquella pareja, mirando primero al chico, quien portaba un esmoquin mientras que la chica estaba con un vestido blanco, resaltando su cabello. Por un momento pensó en ella y Darien, como en los recuerdos del pasado, pero aquella chica no era ella. Lo notaba por el color de cabello.

− Tienes razón, esa no somos nosotras.

− Qué hacemos? Esto no es real, cierto?

− No lo es, es extraño pero no logro recordar esto.

Serena miró hacia los lados, esperando vislumbrar algo, pero no había nada. Salvo...

− Creo que vi algo.

Serena corrió hacia el pequeño balcón que estaba a unos metros de distancia. No parecía desierto...

− Somos nosotras. −Dijo, una vez que llegó. A unos pasos, estaba ella, o bueno, Serenity mirando el paisaje.

− No entiendo, que hago aquí, yo... no recuerdo esto. −Dijo Serenity, mirando confundida todo a su alrededor.

Serena miró más de cerca a la imagen que tenía de la Serenity de su pasado. Parecía más joven, llevaba un vestido blanco, aunque ligeramente negro por los bordes. Al mirar su rostro, miró con sorpresa las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos. Estaba llorando.

− Qué pasó? Por qué estamos llorando? Serenity? −Preguntó, esperando una respuesta.

Al voltear hacia atrás, encontró la posible causa de aquellas lágrimas.

Era Darien.

Junto a Rei, ambos estaban abrazados.

Eran ellos.

Ahora lo entendía, ellos eran la pareja que vieron al entrar al castillo. Mirándolos juntos, no sabía que pensar. Jamás pensó que en una realidad alterna, Darien y Rei pudieran congeniar. Verlos así, parecía como un espejismo. Pese a que no le guardaba ningún sentimiento de amor a Darien, sentía aún ese dolor en su pecho.

Miró hacia el espíritu de Serenity.

− Creo que ahora tengo las respuestas a lo que pasó. −Dijo Serenity, con frialdad.

Serena miró de nuevo a la Serenity en el balcón y notó que su vestido blanco, se volvía gris.

− Serenity, el vestido...cambió a gris.

Serena observó asombrada el cambio que estaba teniendo. Aquello era algo malo? No podía decir que era algo bueno, no cuando acababan de ver al príncipe de sus sueños engañándola con una de sus guerreras y amiga. O al menos, eso pensó ella que eran, en aquel entonces.

Miró a su yo de esa época dirigiéndose hacia la salida de aquel balcón. La siguió a unos pasos de distancia. Notando lo solitario que ahora parecía aquel castillo. Y lo vulnerable que podía verse si una presencia maligna llegara allí. Pero, eso era poco probable. Ya que el conocimiento de la existencia de Anul, solo lo tenían los miembros de la realeza.

Miró con curiosidad las escaleras. No sabía que aquel castillo, podía llegar a ser tan alto. Subió despacio, esperando no tropezarse. Al llegar a la cima torre, se acerco a uno de los bordes, observando la gran altura que los separaba del suelo. Caminó despacio, alejándose de aquella vista. Ella no era, muy partidaria de las alturas.

Miró hacia su costado, encontrando a su yo de ese tiempo, con el cristal fuera de su cuerpo. ¿En qué momento lo había convocado? Observó asustada el cambio en el color de ojos. De unos azules a unos grises.

De pronto, comenzaron a aparecer sombras por todo el lugar. Miró asustada hacia el jardín, encontrando a Darien y Rei transformados, peleando con aquellas sombras. Que lejos de evaporarse, parecían aumentar con rapidez.

Serena miró con sorpresa hacia los otros lados del castillo, encontrándolos desolados. Sin rastro de sombras, aquello entonces, parecía un ataque dirigido solo hacia Darien y Rei. Volteó despacio hacia su yo de ese tiempo. Pensó en lo diferente que ambas se veían en ese mismo instante. Pese a que ambas eran las misma persona. Pero ahora, ya no lo parecía.

Acaso, el dolor podía cambiar tanto a las personas?

Miró de nuevo hacia Darien y Rei, ambos estaban teletransportándose. Cuando ambos desaparecieron, aquellas sombras comenzaron a evaporarse.

− No lo recuerdo.

Serena miró al espíritu de Serenity con tristeza.

De pronto, la imagen ante ellas cambió.

Estaban con su madre.

− Hija, que pasó? Ya no quieres casarte con Endymion, pero...

− No madre, yo asumiré el poder estando sola. No necesito de nadie para gobernar.

Serena miró asombrada a su yo de esa época. Su vestido, sus ojos y su cabello, seguían diferentes. Acaso aquella sería la imagen que se quedaría para siempre? Pero, ¿por qué ella seguía teniendo el cabello rubio y su vestido al transformarse era blanco? ¿Qué era todo eso?

− Desde que te encontramos en el balcón desmayada, no eres la misma. Tu vestido, tu cabello...has cambiado hija. ¿Por qué no me cuentas, que pasó? ¿Te hicieron algo aquellas sombras? −Preguntó con delicadeza la Reina Serenity.

− Madre, he vivido mi primera decepción amorosa. Justo allí, fue donde estaban Endymion y Rei, abrazados.−Señaló el jardín− Y aquí −Señaló el lugar en donde estaba parada −fue donde convoqué a aquellas sombras.

Serena escuchaba sorprendida las palabras que le había dicho a su madre. No pensó que le iba a decir la verdad. Miró a su madre, encontrándose con una mirada de tristeza.

− Hija, lo siento mucho. Yo, veré que cancelen todos los preparativos. No te preocupes por nada, cariño. Ya vuelvo.

Serena observó con tristeza aquella imagen. Ella, había sentido algo parecido a eso. Cuántas veces Darien la había tratado mal, la había hecho sentirse menos. Pero llegar a esto. Negó con la cabeza, mientras apretaba los puños.

− Gracias por estar aquí.

Serena miró al espíritu de Serenity a unos pasos de ella. Caminó hacia ella, dándole un apretón despacio en sus manos. A comparación de ella, Serenity era la que más debía estar sufriendo. Siendo ese recuerdo, mas suyo que el de ella.

De pronto, la imagen volvió a cambiar.

Ante ella, estaba Luna a unos pasos de Serenity. Se acercó hacia ella, con una pequeña copa en mano. −Mi querida princesa, beba esto. Ya escuché de su rompimiento con el príncipe Endymion. Lo siento mucho.

Serenity hizo un leve saludo, tomando la copa en sus manos.

− Pero, no ha pensado en lo que sucederá ahora? −Serenity, al terminar de darle un pequeño sorbo. La miró fijamente.

− Qué quieres decir?

Luna sonrió. − Al no hacer una alianza con el planeta tierra, nos quedamos sin recursos. Y eso sin contar su despido hacia la princesa de marte. Y la pérdida de esa importante alianza.

Serenity le entregó la copa vacía a la conserje de su madre. −Creo que no te han informado tan bien, como quisieras. Mi madre y yo hemos estado haciendo alianzas con otros planetas y estrellas. El planeta tierra no es tan importante como crees. Es más, debo decir que le das demasiada importancia al asunto, con respecto a la tierra y Marte.

Luna negó, haciendo una sonrisa forzada. −No era mi intención importunarla princesa. Sólo quería saber si usted no volvería a contraer nupcias con...

− Te agradezco tu interés en mi vida privada, pero no pienso en esos temas por ahora. −Dijo Serenity, interrumpiéndola.

− Pero, me ha llegado el rumor, de que usted ha estado frecuentando con el planeta de las flores. Así que pensé que podría...

Serenity la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

− Gracias, por preguntar. Y sí, hay algo que me interesa por allá. Y es la hermosa vista que tiene hacia las estrellas. Estrellas, que no se ven desde de la luna. Si eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

Serena miró como Luna salía, haciendo una mueca. Acaso, no se llevaban bien en ese entonces? Volteó su vista hacia su yo, encontrándola un poco sonrojada. Pero luego, de unos minutos, miró como sus facciones cambiaban, para luego caer desmayada.

− Serenity, qué ocurre? Qué pasó? −Preguntó, tratando de acercarse a su yo de esa época, pero nada. Al tocarla, su mano traspasaba su cuerpo.

− Es la copa.

Serena miró confundida al espíritu de Serenity. − La copa? La copa, que le acaba de dar Luna? ¿Es veneno, acaso? −Al no conseguir respuestas, vuelve a llamarla. −Serenity? Dime, que está pasando?

− Tenemos que irnos. Esto es solo un recuerdo. Creo que sé lo que va a pasar luego.

Serena la siguió sin entender qué acababa de pasar. Mirando una última vez el cuerpo de su otro yo, aún en el suelo.

− Ven, párate aquí.

Serena le hizo caso, mirando el pequeño hexágono en el suelo con dos lunas. De pronto, una luz comenzó a surgir del suelo. Cerró los ojos, ante la intensidad de la luz.

− Ya llegamos.

Al abrir los ojos, notó con sorpresa el lugar en donde estaba.

Era la luna.

Pero, si hace poco estaban en Anul. Miró con sorpresa alrededor. Era exactamente igual a la Luna, de no ser por la vista a la tierra que tenía desde allí.

− Tenemos que bajar. Corre.

Caminó de prisa, bajando por las escaleras.

− Quieres decirme, qué está sucediendo? −Preguntó angustiada.

− No lo sé, no lo recuerdo. Pero creo que...Lo que nos dio Luna, nos borró la memoria.

Serena se detuvo, al oír aquello.

− No lo entiendo. −Murmuró.

− No tengo recuerdos de lo que vimos allá. Solo tengo recuerdos de Darien y yo, felices. Todos esos recuerdos, fueron antes de que descubriera su engaño. Y luego, solo tengo el recuerdo de la guerra.

Serena procesó todo aquello. ¿Acaso...?

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, esperando poder estar equivocada.

Una vez en la sala principal, observó la imagen de su madre con el cristal de plata.

− Madre qué sucede?

Serena miró confundida todo. Aquello, era otro recuerdo.

Él último que tenía de su madre.

− Nos están atacando, hija. Ve tú con Endymion, yo debo detener este ataque.

Serena negó ante la idea que se arremolinaba en su cabeza.

Eso no podía ser cierto.

¡No podía!

− ¡Lo es! Sin embargo, lo es. −Dijo, Serenity en voz alta.

− Estás diciéndome que aquel ataque sorpresa... que ocasionó nuestras muertes... no fue sorpresa. Todo fue culpa de Luna.

No era una pregunta. Estaba confirmando aquella idea. ¿Pero cómo? ¿En qué momento?

− Sí, al borrarnos las memorias, nos borró más cosas en el camino.

Serena no podía creerlo. Su madre y todos a los que ella apreciaba, habían muerto, y si bien habían reencarnado todos ellos. Solo se había re encontrado con sus guerreras. Ni que decir de su madre. Ella había dado su vida por todos ellos.

Negó con la cabeza.

− Pero madre...Ella...

Serena no sabía como formular aquella pregunta. Acaso, su madre...?

− Lo hizo, le borró la memoria a ella también. Y no sé a cuántos más...

Serena negó con su cabeza.

¡No podía ser cierto!

¡NO!

¡NO!

Luna.

Luna le había quitado su vida en aquel entonces.

¿Todo... porqué?

¿Qué conseguía ella con todo eso?

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, rememorando los recuerdos que había tenido de aquel pasado. Encontrando lo mismo que le dijo Serenity. Todos aquellos recuerdos, eran felices. Pero... su madre. Ella.

Ni siquiera se había despedido de ella. No había pensado en ella, solo...

− Nos quitó todo. Ahora entiendo por qué no puedo recordar muchas cosas. No sé que pasó luego de Endymion, no lo sé...−Serenity seguía divagando en voz alta.

Serena se desplomó en el suelo.

Aquello debía ser solo un mal sueño.

No podía ser cierto.

De pronto, el cristal de plata salió de su pecho.

Podía recordar las palabras de su yo pasado, diciéndole a su madre su primera decepción amorosa. Las palabras de su madre, intentando consolarla. Y no suficiente con eso, Luna. La consejera real de su madre y su cuidadora, la había traicionado. Y todo por qué? Para ella volviera con Endymion.

Es que no lo entendía. ¿Cuál era el punto de todo eso? ¿Acaso ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Quién más sabía de aquello? ¿Qué más podía haber perdido en aquella batalla? ¿Qué más?

¿Quiénes más podían estar detrás de todo eso? Acaso, Luna ahora mismo sabría lo que ella misma había causado? ¿Se estaría burlando en su cara? ¿Nunca les fue fiel? ¿Qué...

− ¡BASTA! −Gritó Serenity, llamando su atención.

Serenity le tocó el hombro a Serena.

− "Aquellos que nos hicieron sufrir, lo volverán a hacer."... Eso me dijo, madre. −Añadió con lágrimas en los ojos. −Ellos pagarán por lo que hicieron. Pero aún nos falta saber, quienes más están detrás de todo esto. No podemos actuar ahora.

Serena cerró con fuerza los ojos.

− Me siento culpable, sino hubiéramos conocido a Endymion en ese entonces...Esto... −Dijo Serenity, en voz baja.

− No importa ya Serenity, tienes razón. No podemos actuar ahora. No sé qué intenciones detrás tenían con nuestra unión con Darien, pero lo sabremos pronto. Te lo prometo.

De pronto, Serena escuchó algunas pisadas acercándose a ellas.

Miró hacia Serenity, notando como desaparecía.

Ambas sabían, que Mina y Amy eran las que se estaban acercando. Se limpió con rapidez las lágrimas. Sabía que podía confiar en ellas, pero ahora no sabía como enfrentarse a esta nueva situación.

− Serena? −Preguntó Amy, con cautela.

− Serena, eres tú? −Preguntó Mina, mientras la miraba sorprendida.

− Soy yo, vine de sorpresa. −Dijo, mientras caminaba un poco hacia el balcón. Alejándose un poco de ellas. −Qué las trae aquí? Pasó algo en la tierra?

− Serena, qué te pasó? tú cabello, y tu vestido...Han cambiado.

Serena miró con sorpresa su vestido. Recordando aquel aspecto en su antiguo yo. Se podía dar una idea de que imagen podía tener, ya lo había visto. Al parecer, lo que estaba destinado a ser, siempre sería así. − "El pasado siempre vuelve" −Añadió con ironía.

Pero esta vez, terminaría lo que en el pasado no pudo.

− Serena? Estás bien? −Preguntó Mina, estando a unos pasos de ella.

− Lo estaré. Pero ahora, Podrían dejarme sola. Necesito estar sola, por favor.

**o.0.o**

Una vez que salieron del castillo. Mina se quedó plantada en el jardín.

− Crees que esté bien, si la dejamos sola? −Preguntó Mina, mientras miraba el suelo. Aún podía recordar la imagen que tenía su amiga. Su cabello, era gris y su vestido, parecía manchado con colores oscuros.

− No sé que pasó, pero...ella necesita tiempo. Y nosotras se la daremos. −Dijo Amy con seguridad. Serena, no solo era su princesa, sino también su mejor amiga, junto a Mina. Y si ella necesitaba tiempo, ella se lo daría.

Aunque no sabía bien a ciencia cierta, que era lo que había ocasionado tal cambio en sus amiga. Le ayudaría con eso.

− Es extraño, pero su imagen me parece familiar. −Murmuró Artemis, mientras miraba el castillo.

− Vamos, tenemos que regresar a la tierra. Tenemos que hablar con sus padres, por si preguntan.

**o.0.o**

− No hay forma de recuperar esos recuerdos? −Preguntó Serena, esperando encontrar una forma de saber qué pasó en todo ese lapso.

− Los únicos que saben de eso, son en el planeta Kayak. Ellos trabajan con la mente.

Serena asintió. Recordando lo que le había dicho Kay, sobre que antiguamente borraban las memorias a quienes cometían una falta grave.

− Hay que ir entonces. Necesitamos respuestas. −Sentenció Serena, mientras convocaba al cristal de plata.

− Llévame a Kayak, por favor. −Pidió, mientras cerraba los ojos. Esperando que apareciera la burbuja, para transportarse. Pero en lugar de eso, sintió un viento envolviéndola.

Al abrir los ojos. Miró con sorpresa a su alrededor.

Estaba en Kayak.

− Serena?

Serena volteo hacia la voz, encontrándose con Kay.

− Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tu cabello, estás diferente.

Serena sonrió un poco.

− Lo sé, puedes llevarme con la corte. Es algo urgente.

Kay asintió.

− Pero y las demás? viajaste sola? −Preguntó curioso, mientras caminaban hacia el castillo.

− Están en la tierra. Y sí, viajé sola, o creo que me teletransporté. No sé como. Pero, aparecí aquí.

Kay sonrió.

− Te va bien el cambio. Por cierto, he comenzado con el reclutamiento. Hay algunos que se están enlistando.

− Me parece bien. Ya han comenzado a entrenar? −Preguntó, tratando de distraerse.

− Mañana comenzamos. Hoy ya se termina el reclutamiento. −Añadió Kay, con entusiasmo.

Serena asintió.

El resto del camino se tornó silencioso. Hasta que llegaron a la corte, en donde Kay la dejó entrar. Quedándose el, afuera.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Serena comenzó a hablar.

− Necesito su ayuda. Kay me dijo que ustedes antiguamente borraban la memoria a quienes cometían algún acto grave. Quiero saber si pueden recuperar, aquellos recuerdos que fueron borrados.

− Es posible, princesa. Pero va a depender. Cuando nosotros lo borramos, podemos recuperarlo. Caso contrario, no se puede hacer.

Serena se desplomó en el asiento.

− Fue a mí. La consejera de mi madre, me borró la memoria. A mí, a mi madre y no sé a quienes más. −Dijo Serena, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ya no podía más. Su última opción, estaba perdida.

− Eso es traición. Cómo sabes que te borró la memoria?

− Fui a Anul, allí descubrí algunos de los recuerdos que fueron borrados.

− Cómo te borró la memoria?

− Me dio de beber algo. No sé si fue la primera vez que lo hacía, o si ya llevaba tiempo, haciéndolo. −Añadió con tristeza, por los recuerdos.

− Princesa, si me lo permite. Las personas que le hicieron esto, deben ser castigados. −Dijo, un hombre de avanzada edad.

− Lo serán, pero primero debo descubrir, quienes más están detrás de todo esto... Yo, debo irme. No...

− Usted no se irá de aquí princesa. No en ese estado. Por favor, descanse hoy aquí.

Serena miró a la figura femenina que le había dicho aquello. Era una mujer joven, aunque parecía muy madura, y el cabello blanco le daba una apariencia diferente.

Pero era cierto, lo mejor era quedarse allí. Sólo por hoy.

− Está bien. Me quedaré aquí, gracias... −Dijo Serena con un leve asentimiento.

**o.0.o**

* * *

**Buenos días. Debo decir, que este capítulo fue muy triste para mí. Por otro lado, tengo curiosidad por saber sus opiniones. Debo añadir que este giro de la historia me tomó por sorpresa, pese a que yo lo escribo jejeje mi imaginación es muy loca. **

**Gracias a todos, por seguir esta historia. **

**Saludos desde el espacio estelar. **


End file.
